Speed of Destiny: Side Story
by AN Narra
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang perlu dipelajari oleh Naruto dari dia. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Speed of Destiny: Side Story**

 **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Initial D © Shuichi Shigeno**

 **Genre: General**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan Fiktif.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Project D? Apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar." Tanya seorang pemuda melalui telepon. Sebuah ponsel hitam menempel di antara telinga kanan dengan bahu sementara kedua tangannya sedang bekerja menata lembaran tugas. Dua temannya diabaikan saja meski tampak mondar-mandir penasaran ingin mencuri dengar. Manik birunya mengabaikan.

" _Project D adalah tim khusus yang dibuat oleh Ryosuke Takahashi untuk bertanding di luar wilayahnya. Mereka menantang banyak lawan melalui internet lalu mereka mengupload hasilnya via online."_

"Oh." Jawab si pirang pendek sementara kedua mata safirnya masih sibuk meneliti lembaran tugas yang harus terkumpul besok. Seberapapun tertariknya terhadap topik pembicaraan penelepon pikirannya sulit lepas dari tugas dari dosennya. Faktor pertama, tugas harus dikumpulkan besok jadi waktu sudah terbilang mepet jika menengok pada jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Kedua, dosen pengampu mata kuliah ini terkenal perfect jadi mau tidak mau harus sempurna jika tidak ingin membuat revisi. Baginya merevisi tugas itu lebih menyebalkan daripada kalah balapan.

" _Kau mendengarkan tidak Naruto?"_

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya tersentak. Urat nadinya tiba-tiba muncul karena panggilan tadi. Kalau bukan si penelpon adalah sepupunya sendiri dia tidak akan mau mengangkat. Apa tidak tahu jika Naruto sedang sangat super sibuk dan bawaannya sekarang ini ingin menelan orang hidup-hidup.

"Cerewet! Aku dengar! Lalu apa hubungannya? Lagipula Ryosuke Takahashi itu siapa?" Nadanya setengah berteriak pada Menma. Bersamaan dengan itu bola matanya hampir copot ketika pada selembar tugas menemukan kesalahan sepele tapi fatal. Dia salah mencantumkan hari dan tanggal. Hal remeh tapi membuatnya bosan bila mengedit walau tidak sampai satu menit.

" _Ini yang aku bicarakan padamu, mereka menantang Akatsuki. Ryosuke Takahashi, dia itu pembalap jalanan yang sudah terkenal. Entahlah aku juga tidak begitu tahu karena selama ini kami berada di wilayah berbeda dan tidak pernah bersentuhan."_

"Itu sudah bisa ditebak! Akatsuki terkenal, apa anehnya ditantang. Oi-Sora pinjam laptopmu sebentar untuk mengedit!" Panggilnya pada rekan satu rumah sewaan sekaligus satu jurusan. Tentu teriakan itu didengar oleh Menma sang sepupu. Jauh di tempat sana, sepupu uzumaki menghela nafas karena mendapati fakta mereka sama-sama sibuk. Urusan kuliah yang tidak bisa ditunda.

Naruto sebentar lagi harus magang sebagai dokter muda dan akan sulit mengatur waktu.

" _Ck, Akatsuki terkenal akupun tahu. Ini permintaan Pein, dia memanggilmu untuk datang. Tampaknya dia sangat tertarik dengan tantangan ini."_

"Katakan padanya, aku sibuk. Tidak punya waktu." Naruto menjawab ketus. Sora dan Hidate yang ada didekatnya berjengit ngeri. Nadanya final menolak, mirip ibu-ibu sedang marah yang galaknya minta ampun. Semisal ada panci penggorengan pasti sudah melayang dari tadi.

" _Ck, kau tidak bisa menolak. Mobilku kau bawa, baka. Pein masih mempertimbangkan untuk setuju atau tidak. Bila kukatakan ini pasti kau tertarik, Pembalap Project D bukanlah orang sembarangan. Setan (Pein) itu sudah cari tahu seluk beluk mereka dan mungkin setara untuk jadi lawan."_ Mobil kesayangan Menma memang sekarang sedang dibawa oleh Naruto karena ibu Menma ingin sang anak fokus pada studinya.

"Tunggu? Yang ditantang cuma Akatsuki bego!" Alis si pirang bertaut. Sedetik bulu kuduknya meremang jika ingat hal apa yang dilakukan kepala jeruk ketua Akatsuki pada mereka semua di Suna. Diseret-seret menangkap penjahat berkedok geng motor.

" _Memang, Akatsukilah penguasa empat wilayah tapi kau salah satu yang setara dengan kami. Ini bukan cuma harga diri Akatsuki tapi menyangkut nama empat wilayah."_

"Kenapa aku juga diseret-seret, apa Akatsuki sudah kehilangan nyali? Kalian masih bisa lemparkan pada kelompok lain bukan? Lagipula kemampuanku pasti sekarang menumpul." Pria pirang kini sedang sibuk mengedit dokumen yang salah. Bibirnya bahkan sudah manyun-manyun karena gemas tidak teliti.

" _Hah, maka dari itu butuh beberapa saran dari kelompok lain. Kau tahu sendirilah watak Pein, walau sekarang hal balap bukan prioritas utama dia masih akan senang hati bermain jika membuatnya tertarik."_

Sekarang Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Setan satu itu jika sudah punya mau selalu tahu cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Terserah! Tapi jangan terlalu berharap aku datang karena belakangan ini sangat sibuk. Kau sendiri saja masih sibuk dengan _study_ magistermu, bukan?"

Naruto berkata jujur, dia mahasiswa kedokteran yang segera memasuki tahun ke empat dan sebentar lagi dia akan _Bed Side Learning_ (BSL) yang artinya dia akan segera belajar di rumah sakit. Biasanya BSL akan dilakukan di rumah sakit pendidikan universitas tapi Naruto tidak akan menjalaninya layaknya mahasiswa lain. Karena prestasinya dia akan dikirim ke salah satu Rumah Sakit Pendidikan terbaik. Dia tidak hanya akan menjalani BSL di semua bagian penyakit dalam _(naika)_ tapi dia juga akan diberi kesempatan mempelajari teknologi yang menjadi spesialisasi unggulan rumah sakit tersebut selama satu tahun.

" _Begitulah. Bahkan sekarang aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugas!"_ Pernyataan garing milik Menma terdengar menggelikan bagi sepupunya. Sudah tahu sibuk, kenapa masih juga mau ikut-ikutan? Cari perkara saja.

"Pffft…kau mengerjakan tugas? Dunia pasti kiamat!"

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Dan salah satu kebiasaan buruk Naruto muncul lagi, mematikan telephone seenaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Toko Tahu Fujiwara**

Fajar belumlah menyingsing, matahari bahkan belum mau menampakkan cahayanya. Langit di atas wilayah Gunma tepatnya di pusat perdagangan Tamada masih gelap tanpa ada aktivitas berarti yang dilakukan oleh para penduduknya. Jalanan masih sepi tapi di pagi buta semacam ini tetap saja ada yang sudah memulai kegiatan rutin mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai mengantar." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai coklat begitu memasuki sebuah toko bertuliskan Toko Tahu Fujiwara. Suasana terang dari lampu langsung menyambutnya begitu dia menapakkan kaki di dalam.

"Ah, terimakasih." Pemuda bersweater itu diam sejenak saat mendapati ayahnya tengah merendam tahu. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ayah, besok aku akan mengantar dagangan lagi." Katanya pada sang ayah yang setia selalu dengan rokoknya. Asap putih mengepul dari sebatang rokok yang sedang dihisap. Sejurus kemudian pria tua itu berpaling pada sang anak.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang meminta untuk bergantian setiap hari?" Bunta, panggilan pria itu. Menatap penuh keheranan pada putranya yang bersikap aneh.

"Memang, tapi sepertinya minggu depan tim akan melakukan ekspedisi lagi. Jadi, aku akan mengantar setiap hari sampai hari itu tiba." Ucap pemuda bernama Takumi tanpa ekspresi berlebih. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang ekspresif tapi bukan pula tipe orang yang dingin. Fujiawara Takumi, seorang pemuda yang tampak selalu lesu dengan pandangan sendu layaknya orang segan hidup. Itsuki, sahabatnya pernah mengatakan Takumi adalah pria yang suka melamun dan selalu tampak mengantuk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tidak seperti kau yang dulu selalu mengeluh bila disuruh. Apa mengantar dagangan sekarang begitu menyenangkan bagimu?" Dulu sang putra melakukan tahu ke puncak Akina karena terpaksa. Awal masuk dunia balapan itupun juga terpaksa kalau bukan karena perjanjian hadiah bensin jika dapat memenangkan balapan.

"Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Hanya saja kalau aku tidak berlatih di Akina, nanti teknikku menumpul. Jika tim sudah berada di atas jalan, kami balapan di daerah asing, bukan? Balapan di daerah asing benar-benar harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang kupunya dan aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku memikirkan hal seperti ini tapi, begitu mengelilingi Akina menjadi sangat menenangkan dan menyadari banyak hal. Bukan berarti aku sudah menguasai cara mengemudikan mobil. Tapi kalau aku dapat hal baru, akan kucoba di Akina dulu atau tidak akan ada gunanya."

Menjelaskan alasannya pada sang ayah, Takumi kemudian segera berjalan ke ambang ruangan. Melepas sepatu warna putih bergaris birunya, dia segera menginjakkan kaki ke dalam.

Hening. Bunta, ayahnya tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Itu alasanku, aku tidak bilang setiap hari tapi sebanyak mungkin, aku akan melakukan tugas mengantar pagi hari."

Bunta makin termenung, mendengar kalimat itu. Pria bersweater hijau seakan baru menyadari suatu hal atau memang luput dari perhatiannya. Baru kali ini Bunta merasa anaknya memulai memikirkan pentingnya mengenal tempat sendiri sebagai kandangnya. Wilayah sendiri memang menjadi tempat terbaik untuk menempa diri.

Takumi anaknya, sudahlah bukan Takumi yang dulu, bukan lagi pemuda yang tidak mengerti apa menariknya beradu kecepatan dengan mobil. Sang ayah memahami jika dalam pikiran pemuda itu sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengeluarkan skill terbaik yang dia miliki.

Itu lebih bagus daripada orang yang menyianyiakan bakat.

Bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" Teriakan sambutan menggema di sebuah tempat pengisian bahan bakar di daerah Gunma. Dua pria berseragam hijau muda dan hijau tua bertulis GS memasang wajah ramah namun berubah saat mendapati sebuah mobil AE 86 berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Sebuah mobil tua keluaran salah satu pabrik ternama berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Itu?" Seorang pria muda bergumam. Dia Itsuki Tachibana seorang pemuda penuh semangat.

Tepat di belakang dua petugas muncul pria tua yang jadi manajer tempat dua orang itu bekerja, Yuichi Tachibana. Dia pria tua muncul tepat saat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat muda turun dari mobil.

"Takumi?" Sang manajer tampak begitu senang.

"Tak biasanya melihatmu sepagi ini." Pria petugas lain menanggapi. Dia adalah Koichiro Iketani, seorang pemuda sekaligus pemimpin tim balap bernama Speed Star dari Akina.

"Aku hari ini libur," jawab pemuda yang notabene bekerja di tempat itu. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun memang tampak begitu berbeda tanpa seragamnya, dia terlihat santai dengan kaus bergaris putih abu-abu yang dibalut jaket merah.

"Anak muda sepertimu tidak ada kerjaan di hari libur? Itu masalah besar! Bagaimana pacarmu?" Sindir Manajer pombensin pada sang pemuda. Pria tua tidak bermaksud sinis tapi itu candaan yang berbuah respon datar dari Takumi. Benar-benar sang pemuda ini tidak mengerti selera humor. Apalagi menyinggung masalah pacar. Jangan ditanya!

Datar

"Kau dapat kabar dari Natsuki?" Iketani ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Wajah Takumi masih datar untuk membicarakan seorang gadis yang dekat dengannya. "Sejak April, aku dapat surat darinya satu kali. Dari tulisannya, dia tampak menikmati kehidupannya. Sepertinya dia juga sudah biasa hidup di Tokyo dan akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau seharusnya menemui sekali-kali," saran Iketani pada rekan mudanya.

"Tidak, jangan! Kalau _senpai_ bilang begitu, Takumi akan benar-benar kesana!" Itsuki panik sendiri. Pasalnya dia tahu sebagai sahabat Takumi cukup bodoh urusan cinta.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu."

"A-apa?" Rahang Itsuki hampir jatuh mendengar pernyataan temannya. Sekali lagi tanggapan datar itu membuat tiga orang terkejut. Sebegitukah tidak pedulinya Takumi terhadap gadis bernama Natsuki?

"Urusan pekerjaan dan tim sudah membuatku kerepotan. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal lainnya."

Itsuki dan Iketani terpaku dan hampir tidak percaya. Untuk memikirkan seorang gadis membuat Takumi kerepotan, sungguh untuk ukuran pemuda di akhir remaja adalah hal aneh. Fujiwara Takumi yang mereka kenal telah berubah banyak, terlebih lagi pandangan dunia balap mobil jalanan. Tampaknya balapan adalah nyawa Takumi sekarang. Dia berani mengesampingkan segala seluruh urusan asmara untuk fokus memenangkan balapan. Benar-benar pembalap sejati.

"Begitu? Baiklah kalau berkata demikian. Tapi kalau kau jadi kembaran Kenji, jangan menangis padaku!" Sentak Iketani agak keras. Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan seorang gadis! Itu adalah tindakan menyia-nyiakan anugrah.

"Benar! Dia sudah tua tapi masih jomblo!" Ucap Itsuki untuk mendukung rekannya yang lebih tua.

Iketani maju satu langkah untuk mendekati Takumi yang ada di sisi lain dari mobil AE 86. "Perasaan kesepian akan menghantuimu. Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?"

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari kalian berdua!" Panjang umur sekali. Seorang pria berambut hitam berteriak marah hingga mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Dia tampak sangar dengan tangan berkacak pinggang terutama pada Iketani dan Itsuki yang membicarakannya barusan.

Keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"Kenji!" Panggil keduanya bersamaan. Sangat tidak menyangka pria itu tiba-tiba hadir. Pasti mereka akan mendapat masalah setelah ini.

"Maaf aku memang jomblo tapi aku tidak butuh pacar!" Ucapnya sinis. Reflek Itsuki ditarik Iketani untuk menjauh, akan jadi masalah besar jika mereka ribut.

"Dasar!" Gerutu pria lajang bernama Kenji. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Fujiwara muda di dekatnya.

"Takumi, aku sudah dengar banyak kabar. Project D memang hebat! Aku sudah melihat file ekspedisi yang baru. Aku takjub, sungguh!" Puji Kenji pada Takumi.

Pemuda dihadapannya sungguh hebat, di usia mudanya dia memiliki skill menakjubkan. Sulit dipercaya, dia yang berusia jauh di atasnya tapi tertinggal jauh. Menurut cerita Iketani, dulu pemuda ini bahkan tidak tahu jika mobilnya jenis AE 86 dan dengan polos menyebut mobilnya jenis Trueno gara-gara tulisan itu menempel di mobil. Bagaimana bisa sekarang berkembang sejauh ini?

"Sekarang, Takumi dan Keisuke Takahashi adalah dua bintang Gunma!" Tiba-tiba Itsuki sudah mendekat. Kalau sudah menyangkut balap mobil keduanya tidak bisa tidak ikut campur.

"Benar, kalian berdua sangat berbakat, tidak peduli kemana kau pergi tidak ada yang mampu menghentikanmu!" Iketani menambahkan.

Sang pengemudi AE 86 menggeleng lemah karena merasa tidak sependapat. Wajahnya berubah murung. "Tidak begitu, memetik kemenangan tidak mudah. Selalu saja ada kesulitan di saat balapan dan tidak ada yang tahu lawan kuat seperti apa yang akan muncul berikutnya. Aku sekarang benar-benar tertekan."

Tekanan yang dirasakan terasa semakin berat baginya dan hal inilah yang menuntutnya fokus untuk menghadapi setiap musuh. Perasaan ini benar-benar baru baginya. Dalam lubuk hati paling dalam ada tekad untuk mengerahkan segala potensi untuk meraih kemenangan. Takumi benar-benar memikirkan cara menambah kecepatan dengan meningkatkan skillnya. Lawan semakin sulit dan jiwanya semakin tertekan karena merasa tekniknya masih belum berkembang untuk mengimbangi musuh.

"Lalu siapa lawan berikutnya? Apa sudah diputuskan?" Kenji hanya bisa prihatin. Pasti sangat sulit berada di posisi Takumi sekarang. Menyandang pembalap utama dari Project D pastilah jadi beban tersendiri.

"Ya, sepertinya Toudou, Sekolah Toudou."

"Apa? Sekolah Toudou?" Yuichi Tachibana selaku manajer jadi orang yang pertama terkejut. Dilihat dari ekspresi pria tua itu sepertinya bukan pertanda baik.

"Apa kau tahu bos?" Tanya Iketani penasaran.

"Ya aku dengar kabar. Seorang mantan pembalap reli beralih profesi jadi manager toko dan mulai mendirikan sekolah mengemudi tingkat tinggi yang sudah menarik minat pembalap muda," ucap sang manajer untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Sekolah mengemudi tingkat tinggi? Apa benar ada yang seperti itu?" Itsuki setengah mati penasaran mendengar tentang sekolah Toudou. Pemilik AE 85 sedikit menyangsikan adanya sekolah macam demikian.

"Ya, dan teknik _drifting_ mereka yang terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Mereka adalah pembalap yang bernyali besar dan terfokus pada kecepatan. Mereka yang lulus dari sekolah itu akan jadi pembalap pro dan tampaknya beberapa tim semi pro mulai menjamur di dunia balap jalanan."

Penjelasan yang mencengangkan. Itu artinya lawan yang akan Takumi hadapi bukanlah lawan sembarangan. Jika sekolah Toudou sehebat itu artinya tidak akan mudah untuk memperoleh kemenangan melawan pembalap dari sekolah itu.

"Ka-kau akan balapan melawan mereka Takumi?" Itsuki mengarahkan pertanyaan itu pada sahabatnya. Takumi terdiam, dia merenungkan lawan seperti apa sekolah Toudou ini. Lawan sudah tentu memiliki skill mumpuni untuk dilawan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dirinya? Dia benar-benar bingung.

Lamunan Takumi segera terpecah saat ada mobil lain datang ke tempat mereka. Dua rekannya segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyambut pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

Sebuah mobil Subaru Impreza WRX modif berwarna hitam dengan aksen api merah meluncur pelan untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Sontak sang manajer, Kenji dan Takumi melihat lekat-lekat mobil yang memiliki tampilan cukup mencolok untuk digunakan untuk penduduk biasa. Aksen api merah di atas hitam mengkilap seperti memberikan simbol keberanian pengendaranya.

Sulit tidak curiga jika sang pengemudi bukan pembalap.

"Namikaze- _san_?" Panggil Iketani dengan suara mengisyaratkan keterkejutan.

Pemilik safire biru berkedip-kedip bingung. Memori sang pengemudi merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda satu ini?

"Bagaimana anda tahu namaku?" Tanya sang pemuda bingung.

.

.

.

"Jadi anda putra Namikaze _-san?_ " Pria bersurai pirang mengangguk ramah. Dia tertawa singkat ketika ketua dari _Speed Star_ salah mengenalinya sebagai sang ayah, Minato Namikaze.

Setelah mengisi bahan bakar secara penuh dia kemudian menepikan mobil untuk berbincang sejenak pada pemuda bernama Koichiro Iketani yang ternyata sempat di tolong sang ayah ketika dirinya kecelakaan. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa sebab juga dia menepikan mobil sejenak, dia ingin bertanya alamat. Alasan klasik, dia tersesat. Baterai smartphone miliknya habis, sialnya charger dan pengisi dayanya tertinggal di hotel.

"Ya. Aku Namikaze Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Senang bertemu kalian," Jawab Naruto untuk merespon pertanyaan Iketani.

"Senang bertemu anda juga Naruto- _san,_ perkenalkan ini Fujiwara Takumi," pemuda bersurai coklat mengangguk sopan.

" Ini Itsuki Tachibana, itu Kenji dan dia manajer kami Yuichi Tachibana." Iketani menunjuk satu-satu orang yang ada di sana untuk diperkenalkan pada pemuda bersurai pirang. Dilihat dari penampilannya Iketani menduga pirang di depannya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Takumi dan Itsuki.

Sama seperti yang lain, Iketani juga tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan rasa curiga melihat putra dokter Minato Namikaze mengemudikan mobil jenis demikian. Sebuah mobil yang cocok digunakan untuk melakukan _drift._ Lantas apa yang dia lakukan disini? Mungkinkah dia juga salah satu pembalap yang ingin menaklukan Akina?

"Oh, ya. Apa kalian penduduk asli di sini? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Empat orang disana menegang. Mereka sudah menduga tidak mungkin Namikaze muda mau menepikan mobilnya tanpa sebab. Jika dugaan mereka benar tentang Naruto, maka mereka bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kemungkinan besar dia akan meminta informasi tentang pengemudi AE 86 untuk melakukan tantangan.

"Te-tentu! Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Iris safire Naruto menangkap adanya ketegangan di wajah mereka yang datang tanpa sebab. Mengherankan baginya, dia jelas tidak mirip Pein atau Menma yang suka mendetensi orang. Tatapan itu sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya?

"Apa kalian tahu daerah lereng Akina?" Sang pemuda bertanya agak hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Akina, Naruto?" Itsuki tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran. Itsuki menduga pemuda pirang dengan mobil keren di depannya sudah pasti pembalap yang ingin menantang Takumi yang namanya telah banyak dikenal orang. Itsuki melirik-lirik sahabatnya. Seperti kebiasaan putra Bunta akan pura-pura tidak tahu jika memang benar Naruto akan bertanya tentang pengemudi AE 86.

"Aku tersesat. Aku sedang mencari jalan ke hotel yang ada di danau Gunung Akina. Apa kalian tahu tempatnya?"

"Ya kami tahu, jika boleh bertanya ada urusan apa kau ingin kesana." Iketani sudah mirip polisi saja, nadanya mirip orang yang sedang menginterogasi penjahat.

Naruto tanpa ragu mengeluarkan surat tugasnya yang dia simpan di mobil.

"Aku mendapat tugas dari kampus untuk mengikuti seminar yang diadakan di aula hotel besok dan satu bulan lagi aku akan melakukan BSL di Rumah Sakit Pendidikan Universitas Gunma, jadi aku berkeliling-keliling untuk mencari letak rumah sakit tapi kemudian tersesat. Aku lupa jalan ke hotel," ucapnya malu-malu.

Empat orang dibuat tercengang bukan main. Bukan karena terpuaskan rasa ingin tahu tentang Naruto tapi mendengar Rumah Sakit Pendidikan Universitas Gunma, jelas membuat mereka takjub. Tempat yang dituju Naruto adalah sebuah rumah sakit yang memiliki fasilitas _heavy metal ion (carbon ion)_ yang merupakan teknologi paling modern dalam pengobatan kanker. Fasilitas ini hanya tersedia di 5 tempat di dunia.

Pastilah Naruto calon dokter yang berbakat!

"Hebat! Kau pasti calon dokter yang hebat Naruto!" Baru kali ini Itsuki bisa takjub selain hal terkait balapan mobil.

Wajah Namikaze muda bersemu merah, malu karena dipuji. Biasanya dia dipanggil _dobe_ oleh sahabatnya. Hampir semua orang juga meragukannya dia mampu berprestasi dalam urusan akademik. Dia merasa otaknya berada di jalur yang benar kali ini dan merasa tidak cuma akan bekerja cepat saat melihat teknik balapan mobil. Pujian itu jujur membuat Naruto sangat senang.

Akhirnya! Ada yang memuji kinerja otaknya yang selama ini dianggap tumpul!

Pembicaraan berlangsung hangat dan akrab dan terjadi cukup lama. Memang dasarnya Naruto mudah akrab dengan orang lain jadi dia bisa berinteraksi dengan mudah bahkan pada Takumi yang tipe pendiam pada orang baru. Dia juga mendapat rekomendasi tempat yang bisa disewa untuk sementara waktu selama di Gunma. Akhirnya Naruto diantarkan oleh Takumi menuju hotel mengingat pemuda bersurai coklat jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki kegiatan. Kenji tidak bisa membantu karena masih ada urusan. Naruto mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

"Senang bisa membantumu, kau bisa menghubungiku atau teman-temanku jika mengalami kesulitan." Takumi cukup nyaman dengan kepribadian Naruto yang cenderung mirip Itsuki dalam beberapa hal. Sama-sama ekspresif namun Naruto lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dibanding sang sahabat.

"Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu. Kurasa aku akan merepotkan kalian beberapa waktu kedepan," ucapnya riang di akhiri senyum lebar. Takumi masih aneh mendapati senyum sehangat mentari bisa terukir di wajah seorang pria. Aneh saja, hampir semua temannya berwajah serius. Mungkin terlalu lama dekat-dekat dengan Takahashi bersaudara membuatnya jadi lupa jika manusia macam Itsuki dan Naruto masih banyak bertebaran di muka bumi.

.

.

.

Berbalik tidak nyaman, Naruto kemudian terduduk di tempat tidur. Tanpa menyingkirkan selimut warna merah marun yang masih membalut sebagian tubuh, dia mengambil smartphone yang terletak di meja kecil di dekat lampu tidur. Membuka layar dia mendapati waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Dari jendela yang tirainya tidak tertutup visinya mendapati bulan masih menggantung di langit, itu artinya hari juga masih sangat gelap.

Ekspresinya berubah bosan saat mengetahui waktu masih sangat pagi dan dia sudah tidak bisa tidur. Betapapun nyamannya ruang hotel ini tidak lantas menghantarkannya kembali ke alam mimpi. Mungkin sudah hampir setengah jam dia mencoba tidur sebelum akhirnya hanya bisa berguling ke kanan-kiri tidak jelas.

"Aku bosan," gumamnya pelan. Putra semata wayang Namikaze akhirnya melamun lagi sampai dia tertarik pada benda tipis di meja.

Sebuah kunci mobil dan dia dapat ide untuk memecah kebosanan.

Segera dia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia sedikit berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Dari kamar mandi dia segera berganti pakaian. Pilihannya jatuh pada kaos putih dan celana jeans. Si pirang tidak lupa memakai jaket berwarna biru untuk melapisi kaos mengingat cuaca pagi cukup dingin di gunung Akina.

Kita lihat apa dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan mobil sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil subaru impreza WRX modif berwarna hitam dengan aksen api merah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di gunung Akina. Mobil hitam itu menikung bagaikan kuas disetiap tikungan yang tersorot lampu jalanan. Gerakan mobil hitam itu sungguh halus tanpa hilang keseimbangan ketika empat rodanya meluncur membelah aspal hitam di kegelapan malam.

"Belum," bisik Naruto pelan saat dirinya merasa tidak puas dengan kecepatan menikung yang dimiliki.

Ini kedua kalinya Naruto coba menaklukan turunan Akina yang terkenal curam dan banyak ditakuti orang-orang. Harus dia akui jalanan ini tidak mudah mengingat letaknya di lereng sebuah gunung. Lengah sedikit saja, akan sangat mungkin tergelincir dan menyebabkan kecelakaan. Anehnya, betapapun berbahaya tempat ini, dia mendengar dari Gaara lereng Akina masih jadi tempat favorit untuk balapan warga sekitar.

Bayangan dari karakteristik setiap tikungan mulai tergambar jelas dalam pikiran Naruto setelah untuk kedua kalinya coba memacu mobil untuk melintasi Akina yang tersohor.

Tangan Naruto menggengam stir erat begitu mendekati tikungan. Muda Namikaze menekan kopling lalu memindahkan ke gigi dua yang dilanjutkan dengan gerakan kaki menekan gas sampai sekitar 4000-5000 RPM. Tanpa keraguan dia melepas kopling untuk memperoleh putaran kuat pada ban dan seketika bagian belakang mobilnya melintir untuk mengikuti arah tikungan. Aksinya belum berhenti sampai disitu, selepas tikungan tangannya secara terampil mampu mengendalikan mobil untuk menuju ke jalur lurus tanpa hilang keseimbangan sedikitpun.

Mobil hitam meluncur kembali ke jalur lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum berjumpa dengan belokan lagi.

Adrenalinnya berpacu lebih kencang saat lampu mobil menyinari tikungan di depannya. Jantungnya berdesir pelan ketika mobil milik sang sepupu kembali berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam posisi drift empat roda di jalanan yang masih asing.

Nekat, gila atau tidak sadar?

Yang jelas si calon dokter begitu menikmati tindakannya melahap habis tikungan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tindakan ini seperti jadi pelampiasan rasa tertekan karena sangat fokus terhadap _study_ nya. Jika dia memacu mobil jadi sangat naluriah kenapa dalam hal akademik dia perlu kerja ekstra keras untuk mendapat nilai terbaik? Sang pemuda sendiri itu tidak habis pikir, kenapa otaknya lebih cepat berjalan untuk hal kebut-kebutan mobil daripada hal lain.

Mungkin hanya sifat paranoid sang pemuda yang bisa menyadarkannya sekarang. Sayangnya iris safire itu belum melihat spidometer kecepatan hingga masih terbawa suasana dengan kemampuan mobil. Memasuki tikungan berikutnya dia bermain-main kembali dengan memutar setir ke arah luar tikungan dan berlanjut dengan gerakan cepat memutar balik setir hingga bagian belakang mobil bergeser akibat perpindahan bobot kendaraan. Mobil warna hitam itu menikung mulus dengan gerakan anggun.

Bakat salah tempat.

Begitulah biasanya Naruto disindir akhir-akhir ini. Jika dia sedikit lebih memiliki tekad dan rutin mengasah kemampuan bukan hal mustahil dia jadi orang hebat dalam dunia balap mobil jalanan. Memang Naruto sudah jauh lebih terbuka dengan dunia balap mobil tapi dia juga mungkin satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa tidur nyenyak setelah kalah balapan. Dia hanya akan kecewa sesaat dan akan begitu mudah melupakan segala kekesalan saat kalah.

"Sepertinya tempat ini bagus untuk dikunjungi," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Subaru impreza WRX terus melaju di jalanan beraspal tanpa ada satupun mobil yang menginterupsi.

.

.

Sebuah putaran air dalam sebuah gelas bergoyang pelan mencapai puncak gelas sebelum kembali masuk dalam wadahnya tanpa menumpahkan setetespun dalam mobil. Air itu kembali tenang setelah sesaat bergejolak saat mobil berbelok. Pengemudi bersurai coklat sejenak melirik gelas berisi air disampingnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tumpah. Setetes saja air itu keluar dari gelasnya itu akan jadi masalah besar baginya karena stabilnya air dalam gelas jadi pertanda tahu yang diantarnya dalam keadaan baik-baik.

Menyusuri jalanan seperti sudah dilakukannya hampir selama tujuh tahun bahkan sebelum dia memiliki SIM. Salahkan saja sang ayah, Fujiwara Bunta yang telah _memaksa_ Takumi secara halus menguasai teknik mengemudi demikian. Melakukan _drift_ saja sudah sulit, apalagi harus menjaga kestabilan air dalam gelas tanpa tumpah. Sebuah karunia yang tidak semua orang bisa lakukan dan perlu sangat disyukuri.

 **Bersambung..**

Holla, terimakasih sudah membaca. Aneh? Tidak logis atau bagaimana? Saya tahu agak janggal mungkin karena masalah tahun dan lain-lain. Yah, paling tidak di fanfiction jadi sarana menuangkan imajinasi meskipun aneh. #Jedukin kepala. Gara-gara dulu download animenya ide ini tiba-tiba muncul tapi baru terealisasi sekarang. Ini mungkin hanya 3-5 chapter karena rencananya one shoot dan alurnya tidak akan berat sampai menganggu setting Initial D. Naruto istilahnya hanya akan numpang lewat tapi tetap akan mendapat sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari. Mohon maaf bila banyak salah, silahkan berikan masukan dan saran.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Speed of Destiny: Side Story**

 **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Initial D © Shuichi Shigeno**

 **Genre: General**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan Fiktif.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hey, Ryosuke. Ada yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Apa menurutmu tidak terlalu konfrontasi _homepage_ D?"

Pemilik nama berbalik, memutar pelan kursinya separuh putaran dari meja kerja menghadap seorang pria yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan sweater hijau itu melipat kedua tangan dengan wajah khawatir. Iris hitamnya menatap lurus sosok Ryosuke untuk meminta jawaban.

"Itu tidak masalah. Memang akan lebih baik seperti itu. Saat kita berada di daerah lawan, kita harus menjalankan peran sebagai penjahat."

Ucapan pemilik FC putih sontak mengguncangkan ketenangan Fumihiro. "Tapi kalau begitu-?"

"Lawan kita akan menjadi emosi dan gelisah. Semakin emosi dan semakin gelisah maka akan jadi lebih baik. Kalau tidak begitu maka balapan tidak ada artinya. Memenangkan balapan dan mencetak rekor baru adalah tujuan _Project D_. Tapi sebenarnya proyek ini juga memiliki tujuan lain. Dan disitulah letak arti sebenarnya dibalik initial 'D'.

Pria berjuluk komet putih dari Akagi berkata penuh ketenangan seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Berperan sebagai antagonis di derah lawan memang bagian dari rencana dan itu tidaklah sebuah kesalahan. Memang terkesan menyombongkan diri, tapi pemimpin _Project D_ terlihat sangat yakin dengan rencananya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku baru mendengar itu." Sang teknisi tim terkejut bukan main. Dia menebak-nebak apa isi pikiran pemuda Akagi di depannya.

"Memang dan aku belum memberi tahu siapapun."

"Kau licik, Ryosuke. Lalu, untuk apa _Project D_ didirikan?"

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir pemuda tampan hingga Fumihiro tidak menyadarinya. "Kau akan mengetahui secepatnya."

"Secepatnya? Kapan?" Pria paruh baya sangat penasaran.

"Saat proyek ini selesai."

Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengarnya tapi Fumihiro tidak bisa memaksa lebih jauh Ryosuke untuk bicara. Rasa penasarannya tidak akan terjawab dalam waktu dekat. Terdiam cukup lama, kemudian Fumihiro teringat alasannya dia ingin menemui Ryosuke. Selain perkara _homepage_ yang terlalu mencolok, pria ini juga ingin bertanya perihal daftar list yang ditantang tim _Project D_. Ada satu nama tim yang menganggu pikirannya.

Akatsuki. Ryosuke memintanya mengirim email undangan namun hingga sekarang belum mendapat jawaban pasti. Faktor lain yang membuat penasaran letak tim itu lebih jauh dari tim lain dan pembalap antar wilayah ini belum pernah bersinggungan sebelumnya hingga minim informasi.

"Ryosuke, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Mengenai undangan yang kita berikan pada Akatsuki. Hingga saat ini belum memperoleh tanggapan yang jelas. Apa pendapatmu?"

Gestur tubuh Ryosuke menegang, sikap santai itu berubah ketika nama tim yang bermakna awan merah disebut. Jelas sekali Ryosuke lebih banyak tahu tentang tim ini.

"Tidak masalah. Kita akan menunggu," ucapnya tenang.

"Tapi, mengapa begitu? Bukankah itu artinya mereka meremehkan kita. Mengabaikan tantangan itu bukan ciri pembalap sejati." Hampir satu bulan mereka mengirim email tapi hingga sekarang belum memberi kabar tentang kejelasan pertandingan. Akatsuki tim paling aneh, balasan email mereka bukan memberi pernyataan tapi adalah sebuah teka-teki. Gambar joker di atas empat persegi. Sekilas gambar itu mirip logo, tapi itu bukan lambang milik Akatsuki yang banyak beredar di forum.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikiran hal sama denganmu tapi untuk melihat karakteristik Akatsuki kau perlu berpikir dengan cara yang berbeda." Sang pemuda melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan berpikir dengan cara berbeda?" Jika sampai Ryosuke perlu berpikir dengan cara berbeda pasti ada sesuatu dengan tim ini. Satu tim yang membuatnya setengah mati penasaran karena dia sulit mendapatkan data. Nama mereka sebenarnya banyak tersebar di internet namun ketika membuka situs yang mengulas tim ini, semua telah dihapus. Forum dunia maya juga tidak terlalu banyak membantu, beberapa pengguna sempat menuturkan eksistensi Akatsuki seperti bayangan. Keberadaan mereka sulit ditemukan bahkan isunya Akatsuki telah bubar karena kesibukan dari masing-masing anggota.

"Gambar yang mereka kirim adalah petunjuknya."

"Maksudmu gambar joker yang mereka kirim?" Sampai titik ini dia masih belum memahami keterkaitan gambar joker dengan jawaban dari tantangan.

Ketua _Prjoject D_ mengangguk. "Sederhananya seperti ini, Kartu AS akan dilawan dengan Joker."

Ryosuke berdiri dari tempat duduk, kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku kemudian bergerak ke sisi jendela. Tubuhnya disandarkan pelan untuk melihat ke sang teknisi. Dia melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Kita tentu tahu kedudukan joker dalam permainan kartu modern. Dalam standar deck, ada dua Joker dan dalam permainan kartu, joker adalah _wild card._ Sebuah kartu istimewa yang diizinkan untuk mewakili kartu lain yang sudah ada. Lalu jika kita memperhatikan jumlah persegi di belakang joker, itu berjumlah empat. Lambang dari wilayah yang mereka kuasai. Pesan tersirat mereka semuanya sudah jelas, mereka tidak akan bermain-main dengan kita. Mereka akan memberi perlawanan terbaik dari empat wilayah untuk membawa nama Akatsuki. Tim ini tampaknya akan berubah layaknya seperti _Project D._ Sangat menarik bukan, Fumihiro?"

Fumihiro menelan ludah mendengar penjelasan itu. Ryosuke adalah orang jenius nyata. Dia bahkan bisa menguraikan satu simbol balasan dari Akatsuki. Tidak heran tubuh _leader_ _Project D_ mengejang mendengar nama itu. Rupanya dia mengetahui pesan tersirat dari tim awan merah.

"Apakah akan sulit melawan mereka?"

"Entahlah, keuntungan kita berada pada tekad untuk jadi terbaik. Sedangkan mereka menganggap ini sebagai permainan menarik. Seperti makna dari Joker, mereka gila dan serius disaat bersamaan. Tim kita tampaknya mereka anggap jadi mainan menyenangkan setelah hibernasi."

"Hibernasi?"

"Tidak secara harfiah, eksistensi tim ini sudah seperti jadi mitos di wilayah itu. Dari kabar yang kudengar mereka sudah jarang turun dalam dua tahun terakhir, bahkan untuk kompetisi empat wilayah. Meskipun demikian banyak orang yang mempercayai mereka masih jadi penguasa."

Sekarang dirinya mengerti alasan utama mereka sulit mendapat informasi. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat terlebih dari hari ke hari semakin banyak anak muda yang tertarik dalam dunia balap mobil. Tim besarpun lama-lama akan tenggelam bila tidak memperlihatkan taringnya. Layaknya tunas, keberadaan bibit baru adalah bentuk dari regenerasi. Itu sudah seperti hukum alam dan tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, mobilku sayang!" Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menempelkan pipinya di sebuah kap mobil sembari mengelus-ngelus mesra layaknya kekasih. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika mobil itu terparkir di salah satu sudut KDS yang tidak terlalu ramai. Wajahnya berseri-seri layaknya anak kecil mendapat permen diikuti perubahan tingkah memalukan yang selayaknya tidak ditunjukkan dihadapan umum.

Sang sepupu pirang memandang jijik tanpa berkomentar.

" _Long time no see_ , Naruto!" Pemilik nama mengalihkan perhatian pada pemanggilnya. Dia muncul dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan sudut lain jalan. Wajahnya baru jelas terlihat ketika sinar lampu menerangi sesosok pria jingga dengan pierching. Ketua Akatsuki berkepribadian gila, Pein. Jujur Naruto tidak memiliki cita-cita untuk banyak interaksi dengan ketua satu ini karena ujung-ujungnya kepolosannya secara mudah dimanfaatkan.

"Uhm, Pein _Nii-san_. Lama tidak jumpa juga." Naruto sebenarnya kaget dengan keberadaan pria satu ini, pasalnya kabar terakhir dari Arashi sang ketua Akatsuki tengah berkeliaran di Macau untuk membantu Shisui. Sejak kasus di Sunagakure tampaknya jalan hidup Pein sedikit berubah, dia sekarang bekerja di bawah pemerintah. Entah sebagai apa tapi setidaknya hobi ugal-ugalan sang ketua Akatsuki tersalurkan untuk kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat.

ada angin apa dia kembali?

"Lama tidak jumpa juga, bagaimana kabarmu calon dokter?"

"Uhm, baik."

Pain tersenyum aneh sambil menggosok dagunya ketika melihat tunggal Namikaze. "Kudengar, kau akan BSL di Rumah Sakit Pendidikan Universitas Gunma, apa itu benar?"

Firasat Naruto tiba-tiba tidak enak. Senyum mencurigakan itu bagai hantu menakutkan bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya. "I-itu benar. Ada apa?"

Dibelakang Naruto, seluruh teman si pirang menghela nafas. Sepertinya pemuda satu ini tidak mau tahu urusan tantangan yang diterima Akatsuki.

"Kau tahu darimana asal _Project D_ yang menantang Akatsuki, _Dobe_?" Sasuke yakin itu adalah pertanyaan sia-sia tapi entah mengapa dia ingin menanyakan hal itu. Seorang Naruto tidak akan mau repot-repot mencari tahu.

Si pirang menggeleng pelan sambil nyengir lebar. Benar-benar sesuai prediksi.

"Adik kecil, _Project D_ berasal dari wilayah Gunma dan disana banyak pembalap jalanan yang hebat. Pein bermaksud menerima tantangan mereka. Ini mungkin akan jadi menarik setelah sekian lama kita sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Menjadi angin segar pula untuk kita, kau seharusnya tahu. Sudah terlalu hambar bertarung dengan lawan-lawan sama." Dari belakang tangan Menma menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto layaknya seorang kakak yang penuh perhatian.

Penuh perhatian? Ini jelas mencemooh si pemuda paranoid.

"Dan parahnya aku terkena sial lagi, sekarang aku mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sebelum terlalu jauh, akan kupertegas. Aku tidak terlibat, aku masih punya banyak tugas dan itu lebih penting dari sekedar main kejar-kejaran mobil."

Dipukulnya tangan sang sepupu agar menjauh. Perbuatan pemuda Uzumaki membuatnya risih, bisa-bisa ada yang berpikiran aneh-aneh jika tidak tahu seluk beluknya.

"Hoooo, kau yakin? Bukankah takdir selalu menyeretmu. Akan sungguh sangat disayangkan sekali orang sehebat dirimu tidak mau ikut." Menma berusaha merayu si anak semata wayang Kushina tapi tampaknya Naruto benar-benar kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Apa kau serius melewatkan kesempatan menarik ini, Naruto? Sejujurnya kau jadi kandidat terbaik untuk pertandingan turun gunung." Suasana mendadak tegang saat suara Pain menjadi lebih berwibawa. Pain tampil kembali menjadi sosok Ketua Akatsuki yang disegani. Suram dan penuh otoriter, siapapun yang ada disana akan takut berhadapan si _leader_ bersurai jingga.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Iris birunya membalas pandangan Pain tanpa rasa takut. Baginya detensi itu belum semenakutkan dari milik sang Ibu.

"Serius aku sibuk, untuk kali ini tolong jangan menekanku lagi. Aku punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Aku juga sudah dewasa, bukan lagi pemuda naif yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang aku inginkan. Kalau mereka semenarik yang _Nii-san_ katakan, aku yang akan menantang mereka sendiri. Kalian tidak perlu menyuruhku."

Angin malam berhembus pelan, surai pirang dari seorang calon dokter terangkat pelan untuk membingkai wajah tampan sang pemuda. Jawaban ini bukan lagi milik sosok Naruto beberapa tahun lalu. Dia tidak mengelak ataupun melarikan diri, Naruto menjawab sesuai prioritas karena begitulah adanya.

Naruto telah berubah karena waktu. Tatapan dari iris biru itulah yang menjawab semuanya.

Detik berikutnya suasana jadi hening dan canggung. Pain tidak menimpali jawaban dari tunggal Namikaze. Ketua Akatsuki terdiam cukup lama seraya mengamati raut wajah Naruto.

"Jawaban yang bagus, nak. Aku suka kata-katamu." Ketegangan mulai mencair begitu senyum kecil Pain mengembang.

"Kau sudah dewasa dan akan membuat ceritamu sendiri. Kami juga tidak bisa juga memaksamu lagi. Tapi ingat Naruto! Kau harus ceritakan pada kami bila suatu saat melawan mereka." Pria jingga menepuk-nepuk pundak si calon dokter. Tidak perlu diungkapkan kata-kata semua yang melihat juga bisa mengetahui si ketua Akatsuki begitu menghormati keputusan si pirang.

"Khas Naruto, suka seenaknya," ucap Gaara. Semua rekannya mengangguk setuju. Sterotipe bahwa Naruto lugu pada dunia balap agaknya terkikis pelan-pelan. Sebuah perkembangan yang di luar dugaan. Belum ada sejarahnya Naruto menantang musuh secara terbuka.

"Tentu." Senyum lima jari milik Naruto mengembang lagi.

Malam semakin larut tapi jalanan semakin ramai, agenda hari itu adalah menganalisis kekuatan _Project D_ berdasarkan video yang mereka unggah. Seperti kata Pain, ada sesuatu yang menarik dari mereka dan hal ini semakin membuat bersemangat. Nama besar Akatsuki dipertaruhkan sebagai penguasa empat wilayah, maka dari itu Pain tidak ingin bermain setengah-setengah. Mereka juga sudah tahu jika Pain telah memberi balasan pada _Project D_. Dibantu Sai dan Shikamaru, ketua Akatsuki sedikit bermain-main dengan memberi kode.

Mereka duluan yang memulai drama dan Pain tahu bagaimana caranya membuat cerita ini jadi menarik.

"Kami para ketua sudah berdiskusi, mulanya kami sepakat posisi jatuh pada Naruto dan Menma. Tapi rasanya tidak adil jika kami asal tunjuk. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertandingan. Dua pemenang teratas akan jadi wakil untuk melawan _Project D_. Apakah kalian setuju?" Pertanyaan Sang ketua _Night_ disambut secara antusias oleh para pembalap. Ini jadi kesempatan bagus untuk mengukur kemampuan diri.

"Menma, kau tidak masalah kan?" Tanya Kakashi pada salah satu pangeran jalanan di empat wilayah.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku juga ingin melawan wajah-wajah baru di sana. Tidak adil jika mereka tidak tahu apa-apa sementara mereka juga sudah jadi aset wilyah ini." Yang dimaksud Menma adalah beberapa tim hijau yang kini jadi penguasa baru dalam kompetisi. Dua tahun sudah Akatsuki vakum dalam pertandingan sehingga gelar mereka diambil. Orang-orang seperti Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan yang lain juga vakum dalam kompetisi karena urusan pendidikan atau kesibukan yang lain. Keberadaan mereka jadi samar-samar di dunia balap dan tenggelam oleh waktu.

Mereka ibarat para raja tanpa gelar dan hal ini jadi lelucon baru.

Kenapa?

Kejadian ini dialami oleh Sasuke tadi, beberapa tahun lalu siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha bungsu di tim _Night?_ Namanya begitu tersohor sebagai salah satu pembalap muda berbakat di Konoha. Salah satu pembalap kelas atas yang begitu terkenal dan disegani.

Tapi sekarang, anggota tim baru tidak mengenal wajahnya. Namanya sering disebut Kakashi walau sosok Uchiha tidak pernah terlihat.

Ada dua macam pandangan yang dia terima saat menunjukkan wajah di tim pimpinan Kakashi. Pandangan penuh kekaguman bagi yang telah mengenalnya dulu dan pandangan meremehkan bagi yang belum mengenal. Alih-alih terhina karena diremehkan Sasuke justru menangkap suasana lucu.

Melihat wajah pucat saat sang musuh kalah benar-benar tidak ternilai harganya. Mungkin inilah kepuasan aneh yang dirasakan Naruto dulu ketika dia yang dianggap bukan apa-apa mampu menumbangkan seseorang yang mempunyai nama besar. Sasuke begitu puas, dia berhasil mengalahkan anggota _Night_ berperingkat tiga di kompetisi tahun ini.

"Baiklah. Sasori berkoordinasilah dengan yang lain untuk menutup jalan." Ketua _The Sand_ mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan arahan Kakashi.

"Ada dua sesi yang akan kita lakukan. Pertama kami akan mengambil empat orang dengan catatan waktu terbaik dan selanjutnya kita akan buat pertandingan," kata Pein untuk memberi penjelasan. Si jingga kemudian berpaling pada sosok pirang Namikaze.

"Dan untuk kau Naruto. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto melirik sang kekasih sejenak yang kemudian mengangguk. Dari bahasa tubuh keduanya tampak Naruto dan Hinata telah membuat kesepakatan.

"Aku pulang saja bersama Hinata pasalnya aku tidak membawa mobil. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku di sini."

"Apa kau serius? Tidak ingin melihat pertandingan?" Tanya Sasuke pada sahabatnya.

"Cukup ceritakan saja hasilnya. Semoga beruntung! Oh ya, jangan lupa hubungi aku jika kalian suntuk! Aku _free_ sampai Sabtu depan." Kata-kata Naruto adalah sebuah undangan tersembunyi dan hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Itu artinya mereka bisa mengajak Naruto 'bermain'.

Naruto segera melambaikan tangan sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk menjauh.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Sakura balas melambaikan tangan pada dua sejoli. Si gadis musim semi tersenyum ramah sampai keduanya menghilang.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa bukan kita yang mempengaruhi Naruto tapi justru kita yang di bawah pengaruhnya," tutur Sakura setelah keduanya pergi. Sakura menekan dagunya dengan ibu jari sebelum mulai berbicara. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi semakin menyadari jika dirinya dan teman-temannyalah yang masuk dalam pengaruh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu jidat?" Tidak hanya Ino, Sasuke, Gaara dan yang lain juga tampak penasaran.

"Hanya orang macam Naruto yang merasa balapan itu menghilangkan kebosanan dan sialnya aku sependapat dengannya sekarang. Bocah itu justru menyeret kita mengikuti cara berpikirnya. Aku menyukai dunia balap, sungguh-sungguh menyukai tapi entah mengapa ini jadi hobi dan tidak bisa membawaku melangkah lebih jauh untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi. Ada dinding tebal bernama cita-cita yang harus kukejar. Tapi anehnya aku juga tidak suka kekalahan saat balapan."

"Hooo, tidak kusangka kau memikirkan sejauh itu jidat. Yeah, tapi harus aku akui yang kau katakan ada benarnya. Kita dibimbing oleh Naruto untuk berjalan di dua sisi. Antara hobi dan cita-cita yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Entah sampai kapan kita akan bisa menjalani keduanya." Ino jadi ikut-ikutan berpikir.

"Sampai kau menemukan tujuan hidupmu, anak-anak," jawab Pein untuk menimpali pertanyaan Ino.

"Paling tidak itu adalah hal positif . Sungguh Naruto dan paranoidnya!" Suka tidak suka, Sasuke setuju dengan pendapat Sakura dan Ino. Waktu sekolah dulu cita-cita Sasuke menjadi pembalap mobil paling disegani tapi melihat usaha keras Naruto untuk bisa masuk kedokteran membuat Sasuke jadi berpikir ulang. Dia ingin juga memiliki cita-cita yang membuat hidupnya lebih bermanfaat untuk orang lain.

"Tidak juga, Naruto juga membawa pengaruh buruk. Gara-gara dia kita jadi terbiasa balapan tanpa mengenal waktu. Mengajak sesukanya dan bertanding tanpa persiapan. Kapan kita terakhir kali menunggu jalanan disiapkan seperti sekarang? Jujur aku masih ngeri dengan pertandinganku terakhir dengan Naruto. Aku hampir menabrak mobil lain," tutur Sai menceritakan pengalaman menakutkannya. Hari dimana dirinya hampir celaka dan ironisnya melawan Naruto yang justru terkenal paranoid.

"Dan bagiku si adik kecil tidak lebih dari rubah licik. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mengasah insting dan _skill_ mengemudinya dengan berbagai macam mobil. Bagaimanasih caranya dia berada di jajaran elit sedangkan mobil kesayangannya saja belum tersentuh!" Racau Menma penuh kekesalan. Kurun waktu hampir enam tahun bukanlah hal singkat dan si adik kecil masih setia dengan mobilnya. Saat hampir semua rekannya telah berganti mobil si pirang masih saja setia menggunakan mobil tipe rumahan seperti itu.

Menma tidak pernah tahu jalan pikiran sang sepupu. Mengapa dia hobi jadi kutu loncat pinjam mobil sana-sini untuk balapan? Kalau dipikir itu sangat merepotkan harus bisa adaptasi dengan berbagai macam mobil.

Bukankah bersatunya mobil dengan sang pemilik adalah kunci utama untuk menang?

Ini cara Naruto melatih _skill_ atau memang dia terlalu malas? Sebuah mobil sport dengan mesin canggih bukan hal sulit untuk keluarga besar Uzumaki jika Naruto mau meminta. Menma yakin kakek mereka akan senang hati memberi jika sampai semata wayang Kushina meminta mobil. Ibarat aset, kemampuan mengemudi Naruto adalah harta karun berharga dan terlalu sayang untuk dibuang begitu saja. Sayangnya, Naruto lebih condong ke Namikaze dibanding dengan Uzumaki yang mendarah daging hidup di balap mobil jalanan.

"Setiap orang punya caranya sendiri Menma dan itu sah-sah saja dilakukan. Jika Naruto licik berarti kau sendirilah yang harus waspada. Jangan jadi orang bodoh kalau begitu," ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba hadir sambil menepuk pundak Menma.

Entah itu peringatan atau candaan yang jelas tidak ada yang mengambil serius ucapan Menma atau Itachi. Teman-teman si pirang Namikaze cukup yakin tidak pernah terbersit dalam otak Naruto berbuat demikian. Jalan pikiran Naruto sulit ditebak bukan karena licik tapi memang terkadang agak lamban untuk menyadari sesuatu.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi.

"Ne, perkataanmu barusan membuatku tersindir. Seolah aku yang bodoh karena mudah dibohongi." Menma langsung merasa depresi.

" _Memang,"_ hampir semua membatin demikian.

.

.

.

Fajar belumlah menyingsing, jalanan di bukit Akina masihlah temaram. Langit masih gelap, bintang-bintang masih bertaburan untuk menghias kelamnya langit. Pagi yang hening dan belum tampak tanda-tanda aktivitas berarti dari manusia. Kesunyian pagi bukan hal baru bagi Fujiwara Takumi. Bertahun-tahun sudah dia akrab menikmati suasana pagi di Bukit Akina. Udara yang sejuk, suasana pagi Danau Akina, rimbunan pepohonan, kelokan jalanan berliku hingga kondisi jalanan semua _familiar_ untuknya.

Semua itu membuatnya nyaman. Layaknya kawan, Takumi bisa menumpahkan segala pikiran saat melewatinya. Seperti saat ini, pikirannya kacau karena pertandingan lalu.

" _Aku masih bisa merasakan perasaan saat bertanding kemarin_." Bayang-bayang pertandingannya melawan Tomoyuki Tachi masih membekas dalam ingatan. Tomoyuki Tachi merupakan seorang pembalap _Pro,_ pembalap terhebat dalam sekolah mengemudi Toudou. Meskipun dia menang, tapi masih segar memorinya bagaimana cara Tomoyuki menyalip hingga membuat jantungnya bergetar.

Memanfaatkan titik buta dalam kaca spion, Tomo berhasil menyalip dirinya dengan mudah hingga berada berada di depan jalurnya tanpa dia sadar. Bagi pembalap hal itu layaknya garis yang menghilang dari penglihatan di depan mata dan sang pembalap tanpa sadar mengikuti jalan tersebut. Sebuah teknik tingkat tinggi dalam dunia balap sirkuit dan hal itu membuat Takumi merasa tertinggal jauh.

Tomo hanya satu dari sekian dinding yang harus Takumi panjat dalam dunia balap mobil jalanan.

" _Untungnya masih bisa menang, tapi hasilnya tentu berbeda bila Ryosuke yang mengikuti balapan. Pasti catatan waktu Ryosuke akan lebih baik bila dia yang balapan. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, rasanya tidak ada alasan lagi untukku berada dalam tim."_ Kebimbangan Takumi bukan tanpa dasar. Dia merasa bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan Ryosuke. Banyak orang yang memujinya berbakat tapi entah mengapa dia merasa itu tidaklah benar. Dia hanya pembalap amatiran yang masih butuh banyak belajar. Kemampuannya belumlah memadai hingga pantas menerima pujian.

" _Aku harus lebih baik!"_ Janjinya pada diri sendiri. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan. Dia harus meningkatkan skill mengemudinya dengan terus melatih tekniknya.

Suara deru mobil lain mengalihkan perhatian putra tunggal Fujiwara. Dari kaca spion pemuda sembilan belas tahun mendapati sorotan lampu mobil lain semakin mendekatinya.

"Ada yang datang," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Netranya mengawasi intens melalui kaca spion pada mobil dibelakang.

"Dia cepat!" Ucap Takumi reflek begitu mendapati mobil asing semakin mendekati.

Awalnya dia mengira itu adalah mobil lain yang hanya ingin melintas namun setelah beberapa saat mobil warna biru tampak mengekor. Ini hanya perasaan Takumi saja yang aneh atau memang Takumi merasa diburu oleh mobil asing itu. Ada perasaan menekan luar biasa datang dari mobil dibelakangnya.

" _Dia benar-benar mengikutiku. Bagaimana ini? Kuberi jalan atau kulawan saja?Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberi jalan setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ini adalah bukit Akina."_

Takumi tidak akan memberi kesempatan mobil Imreza biru itu lewat. Ini adalah rumahnya! Tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkan dirinya di tempat ini. Harga dirinya sebagai pembalap jalanan akan hancur begitu saja jika di kandang sendiri dia kalah.

Menghilangkan keraguan, Takumi coba mempercepat laju AE 86 untuk menghadapi penantang baru. Selama dia di bukit Akina dia yakin bisa mengalahkan siapapun.

" _Dia sangat cepat!"_ Kegelisahan mulai melanda ketika mobil itu mampu menempelnya dengan ketat. Teknik menikung yang jadi andalan untuk memperlebar jarak tidak berguna banyak saat sang musuh dapat mengimbangi. Cara mengemudi musuh di belakangnya sangat berbeda dengan lawan yang sudah-sudah. Secepat apapun Takumi melesat mobil itu mampu menempel tanpa kesulitan. Memburu dan diburu, gambaran nyata dari dua mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di kegelapan malam.

Perlahan keringat dingin mengalir pelan dari dahi. Usaha memperlebar jarak tidak ada yang berhasil. Mobil AE 86 tidak ubahnya kelinci yang diburu serigala.

" _Dia pasti pembalap terhebat yang pernah kutemui di Akina!"_

Spidometernya menunjukkan kecepatan yang hampir menyentuh angka maksimal dan Impreza di belakang masih setia mengekor bahkan makin menjadi. Kepanikan makin melanda Takumi ketika jarak di antara keduanya benar-benar tipis.

" _Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada pilihan lain untuk menggunakan teknik itu untuk mengalahkannya."_ Takumi tidak punya pilihan lain, jika dia tidak menggunakan teknik itu kesempatan untuk memenangkan balapan akan semakin kecil. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ada orang luar menguasai Bukit Akina.

Pertandingan semakin menarik dan Takumi benar-benar menunggu kesempatan untuk lepas dari musuhnya.

Kesempatannya menang hanya di lima tikungan terakhir di ujung jalan Bukit Akina.

 _Sekarang!_

Mobil AE 86 segera berbelok menyusuri tikungan dengan mengarahkan salah satu sisi ban mobil untuk masuk ke saluran air. Dengan memasukkan roda ke saluran air maka akan tercipta gaya sentrifugal sehingga memungkinkan berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi melebihi daya cengkram roda. Sebuah teknik yang dilatihnya bertahun-tahun untuk memecah kebosanan. Teknik sederhana tapi sungguh sangat berguna.

Dengan teknik ini dia yakin bisa menang.

Sayang, terlalu dini untuk merasa tenang.

Bola mata Takumi dibuat melebar mendapati Imreza biru dibelakangnya melakukan hal serupa. Bagaimana mungkin? Tidak satupun pembalap yang mampu menguasai teknik ini kecuali dirinya!

"Tidak bagus! Kalau tidak bisa mengalahkannya menggunakan teknik itu, maka tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi."

Benar saja. Begitu memasuki jalan lurus, Takumi kalah telak. Mobil itu menyalipnya dengan sangat mudah. Dari sisi luar, Impreza itu melaju cepat kemudian menghilang di balik tikungan meninggalkan Takumi yang masih shock.

Agaknya ini bukan hari baik untuk seorang Fujiwara Takumi. Kartu AS dari Project D baru saja dipecundangi, lebih ironis lagi dia dikalahkan di Bukit Akina. Betapa tragis.

.

.

.

"Oh, Takumi ada apa kemari?"

Iketani sontak mengalihkan perhatian pada pemilik mobil AE 86 yang baru datang. Perbincangannya dengan Kenji ditundanya sejenak untuk menyapa sesama rekan kerja di GS. Bertemu Takumi di luar jam kerja kini jadi hal luar biasa mengingat kesibukan sang pemuda dengan _Project D_ bersama Ryosuke Takahashi. Sudah agak jarang Takumi berkunjung malam-malam di luar jam kerjanya.

"Mana Itsuki?" Takumi tampak mencari sahabat hiperaktivenya ke segala arah.

"Dia pulang lebih cepat untuk mengambil mobilnya dari bengkel dan malam ini dia ingin mencoba delapan lima tenaga turbo di Akina. Meskipun begitu, sayangnya walau sudah memasang turbo dia tetap saja bukan tandinganku," jawab Iketani penuh percaya diri.

Ya ampun! Selalu begitu. Takumi tidak pernah tahu darimana datangnya rivalitas _abusrd_ antara Iketani dengan Istuki tapi yang jelas mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Mereka berdua bisa saling berteriak untuk saling mencemooh dan tidak jarang Takumi hanya bisa memandang kebingungan. Melerai mereka hanya akan jadi pekerjaan, errr.. _merepotkan_?

"Omong-omong Takumi! Kau sungguh hebat! Kau mengalahkan pembalap _pro_!? Kau luar biasa!" Ucap Kenji mengubah topik pembicaran. Lagi-lagi tentang balapan lawan Tomoyuki Tachi. Sungguh, sejujurnya Takumi ingin menghindari topik pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak juga," jawab sekenanya. Dirinya merasa tidak memenangkan apapun.

"Kami juga ikut bangga. Pembalap dari Akina mengharumkan nama kotanya. Sejak bergabung dengan _Project D_ , Takumi jadi lebih cepat."

Tidak! Dia belum pantas menerima pujian. Alih-alih bangga, entah mengapa pujian dari Iketani justru memperkeruh suasana batinnya.

" _Aku memang mengalahkan pembalap Pro, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak senang karena aku dikalahkan di Bukit Akina. Siapa orang itu? Aku kalah telak. Apa aku benar-benar bertambah cepat?"_

Tin! Tin!

Perhatian Iketani, Kenji dan Takumi teralih begitu ada suara klakson. Sebuah mobil yang identik dengan AE 86 tapi sesungguhnya bertipe beda. Dari dalam mobil muncul Itsuki yang melambaikan tangan dengan wajah gembira.

"Itu dia!" Kata Iketani sambil menunjuk sahabat Takumi.

"Tadaaaa! Sambutlah bintang Akina telah datang! Yeheeee!"

Seperti biasa pemuda satu ini penuh semangat. Itsuki dan ambsinya, Takumi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat perangai sang sahabat. Ketiganya lalu mendekat untuk melihat mobil milik Itsuki yang secara sekilas tidak tampak perubahan berarti.

"Menyenangkan sekali mobilku bertambah cepat! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Eh, Itsuki. Kau lupa Naruto- _san_ belum datang," ucap Takumi untuk memperingatkan bahwa Itsuki juga mengajak Naruto untuk jalan-jalan. Pemuda Namikaze baru saja tiba minggu lalu dan anehnya sudah langsung akrab dengan Itsuki walau hanya lewat pesan.

"Oh, aku lupa jika mengajak dia jalan-jalan. Aku terlalu senang sampai lupa."

"Kau itu mengajak orang seenaknya. Bagaimana jika dia itu sibuk, setahuku calon dokter yang sedang BSL akan sangat sibuk," ucap Iketani sambil menarik telinga Itsuki. Agaknya dia jadi geram dengan Itsuki yang seenaknya mengajak orang. Naruto di Gunma untuk sekolah, tidak seharusnya diajak berkeliaran tidak jelas.

"Sa-sakit! Senpai lepas!" Pemilik telinga mengaduh kesakitan dan baru dilepas setelah memerah.

"Habisnya aku terlalu penasaran dengan Naruto, selera mobilnya mirip pembalap mobil jalanan," jawab Itsuki pada Iketani.

"Panjang umur. Dia datang!" Pekik Kenji begitu mendapati Naruto keluar dari sebuah mobil warna biru laut. Jenis mobil itu sangat berbeda dengan yang digunakan saat pertama kali bertemu. Sangat jauh dari kesan gahar dan cenderung tipe untuk rumahan. Kemana perginya mobil keren yang dibawa Naruto?

"Ah, maaf apa kalian menunggu lama. Aku harus menjamu temanku ini datang. Apa kalian tidak keberatan aku mengajaknya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sesosok pemuda bersurai merah. Pemuda yang ditunjuk tersenyum ramah sebelum membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam.

Betapa sopan pria merah ini. Itsuki, Takumi, Kenji dan Iketani sampai tertegun dengan pembawaan teman Naruto.

Sial! Rasanya mereka akan kalah saing dengan telak jika orang-orang macam Naruto dan Gaara hadir di tengah wanita. Secara paras keduanya benar-benar _good looking._ Kesan pertama langsung menunjukkan bahwa mereka cerdas dan terpelajar. Wanita mana yang akan menolak?

Sungguh dunia tidak adil!  
"Tidak masalah. Semakin banyak orang justru semakin ramai. Aku Itsuki Tachibana, ini Fujiwara Takumi dan yang disamping itu Iketani _senpai_ dan Kenji _senpai_. Senang bertemu denganmu," Itsuki membuka perkenalan diri.

"Sabaku no Gaara, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Cukup panggil aku Gaara, kudengar kalian yang membantu Naruto saat tersesat. Terima kasih sudah baik padanya. Dia memang agak ceroboh."

"Hei!" Protes Naruto pada sahabatnya namun Gaara tidak peduli.

"Ah, itu bukan masalah. Kami juga senang bisa membantu Naruto- _san_. Ngomong-ngomong kau berganti mobil Naruto- _san_?" Jari Itsuki menunjuk-nunjuk mobil yang diparkir di samping AE 85. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan keheranan tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengerti apa sebabnya.

"Hei Itsuki, kau tidak sopan sekali." Kepala Itsuki mendadak dipukul Kenji dari belakang. Tidak ayal pertengkaran singkat terjadi antara dua pemuda.

"Tidak apa-apa, mobil yang kupakai kemarin mobil sepupuku. Kalau yang kubawa ini mobil milikku. Kenapa?" Naruto berusaha menengahi pertengkaran sebelum suasana runyam.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya kagum dengan mobil yang kau pakai kemarin, karena itu adalah jenis mobil yang dapat melaju cepat dan cuma mimpi bagiku untuk memilikinya. Kupikir aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat lagi," ucap sahabat Takumi malu-malu dan berbuah respon tawa dari Naruto dan Gaara. Jadi itu masalahnya, Naruto pikir ada sesuatu yang penting dan berkaitan dengan Menma.

Dia sempat was-was jangan-jangan mereka musuh Akatsuki. Membawa mobil Menma bukan tanpa resiko, walaupun saat dibawa stiker tim Akatsuki dia copot tetap saja membuatnya takut. Kalau yang namanya musuh pasti akan tahu detail mobil lawannya. Akan merepotkan jika dia meladeni musuhnya Menma.

"Oh, sayangnya itu bukan mobilku jadi kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Ngomong-ngomong kalian akan mengajak kami kemana?"

"Ke Bukit Akina, Itsuki akan mencoba mobilnya yang baru dipasang turbo. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan. Sungguh ide bodoh Itsuki mengajakmu yang sibuk. Maafkan dia." Takumi benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Naruto. Tunggal Fujiwara khawatir gara-gara ajakan Itsuki, kegiatan Naruto akan terganggu.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak mengangguku. Lagipula aku juga bosan di _flat_ terus. Kebetulan juga Gaara ada disini tentu aku harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Bukan begitu, Gaara?" Tangan si pirang menyikut rusuk si pemuda merah.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati Iketani, salah-salah kita akan memicu balapan dengan Itsuki," kata Kenji pada pengemudi disampingnya.

"Ya, jangan khawatir." Iketani juga tidak punya niatan menganggu kesenangan Itsuki. Dari stasiun pengisian bahan bakar acara berlanjut dengan menelusuri Bukit Akina. Takumi bersama Itsuki menaiki AE 85 memimpin di depan dan dibelakangnya ada Iketani bersama Kenji menaiki Silvia S-13. Dua mobil tampak berusaha menyalip satu sama lain sementara satu-satunya mobil luar Akina hanya mengekor dengan tenang.

" Kau, lihat Takumi! Aku baru saja melakukan _power slide_! Keren senangnya aku!" Teriak Itsuki bangga ketika mobilnya menikung layaknya pembalap mobil jalanan. Takumi mengangguk singkat, walau gerakan tadi jauh dari kata sempurna tapi setidaknya respon itu membuat sang sahabat senang.

"Iya, iya! Tetap perhatikan jalan, kau harus hati-hati."

"Uhm! Oke!"

Berbanding lurus dengan dua mobil yang menikmati acara menelusuri Bukit Akina, ketertarikan juga melanda Gaara dan Naruto. Jika dua mobil terfokus untuk mencoba teknik balap, dua pemuda Konoha lebih tertarik membandingkan medan jalan dengan yang ada di Konoha.

"Irama jalan di sini mirip di Konoha. Apa kau merasakan hal sama?" Ini pertama kali Gaara menyusuri Bukit Akina dan sang pemuda langsung bisa menemukan ada kemiripan dengan jalan yang biasa mereka susuri di Konoha.

"Yeah, aku merasakannya juga. Dari segi medan, jalanan ini juga sangat cocok untuk menempa diri. Pembalap yang ditempa di sini pastilah sangat hebat. Kapan-kapan kau harus mencoba jalanan ini Gaara!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengemudikan mobil sementara Gaara mengamati baik-baik jalanan.

"Boleh juga idemu, Naruto. Kau sendiri sudah mencoba?"

"Sudah, beberapa kali dengan mobil Menma." Jawaban si pirang tidak mengejutkan lagi. "Ada yang datang," ucapan Naruto berlanjut saat dari kaca spion terpantul sorot lampu mobil. Awalnya tidak begitu dihiraukan namun kecepatan mobil untuk mendekat menarik perhatiannya.

"Cepat juga, sepertinya pembalap lokal," komentar Gaara setelah mobil warna biru jenis Silvia menyalip mobil Naruto dari sisi luar dan terus melaju untuk menempel Iketani. Dari posisi paling belakang Naruto dan Gaara bisa melihat konfrontasi yang terjadi. Mobil Silvia warna biru berusaha menyalip dan mobil milik Iketani tampak berusaha menjauh namun kalah telak karena kalah mesin. Kejar-kejaranpun berakhir dengan waktu singkat.

.

.

"Mesin 3A-U normalnya memiliki tenaga sekitar 80 HP, sekarang menjadi 150 HP. Itu berarti hampir dua kali lipatnya. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau bisa melakukan _drift_ dalam kecepatan penuh di jalan menanjak. Aku sangat senang." Itsuki melompat bahagia di depan mobil begitu mereka berhenti. Insiden dengan mobil S-15 tadi dilupakan supaya tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan Itsuki dengan mesin turbo barunya.

"Aku tahu rasanya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan setelah mobilmu di _tune-up_ ," ucap Iketani pada juniornya. Perasaan bahagia itu adalah hal wajar bagi pembalap manapun.

Kepuasaan dapat menambah kecepatan membuat seseorang seolah semakin dekat dengan mimpi-mimpinya sebagai pembalap jalanan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Takumi? Delapan Lima dengan Turbo?" Dengan wajah penuh harap Itsuki meminta pendapat sang sahabat. Sebagai bintang dari _Project D_ , Itsuki mengharapkan Takumi akan mengatakan mobil barunya jadi sangat hebat.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya aneh. Tenaganya berbeda dari mobil manapun. 150 HP memang terasa cepat, tapi ...," ucap Takumi secara jujur dan otomatis menghancurkan angan-angan Itsuki. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk lesu. Ucapan Takumi sudah seperti vonis.

"Mungkin itu dikarenakan putaran mesinnya. Mesin turbo memiliki tenaga lebih besar daripada mesin standar, meski kedua mesin itu memiliki HP sama." Iketani coba mengutarakan argumen.

"Tapi, memiliki HP lebih banyak akan memberikan beban pada rangka mobil. Rasanya suspensi tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kalau kau ingin membuat mobilmu lebih cepat tapi tidak mengganti piston, maka kau tidak bisa menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam saat berbelok. Kau masih bisa melakukan _drift_ tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil."

Penjelasan Takumi didengar baik-baik oleh Itsuki, Kenji dan Iketani. Tiga orang itu tampak takjub mendengar penjelasan panjang dari tunggal Fujiwara. Mereka takjub dengan perkembangan Takumi yang sekarang jadi tahu mesin mobil.

Selesai bicara, Takumi justru terheran mendapati trio Akina memasang wajah aneh. "Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu hal itu, Fujiwara _-san_. Tampaknya mereka terlalu takjub," kata Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan di depan trio.

"Kau dengar barusan." Itsuki yang pertama memecah kesadaran.

"Aku dengar. Mengejutkan sekali! Seperti katamu tadi Takumi. Delapan enam milik Itsuki adalah mobil yang memiliki rangka dan pegas yang rendah. Kau yang biasanya payah dalam hal permesinan. Mendengarmu mengucapkan semua itu benar-benar membuat kami terkejut." Kenji dan Itsuki mengangguk untuk mendukung ucapan Iketani.

"Kau sudah jadi orang yang berbeda, Takumi!" Tutur Iketani penuh kebanggan. Alih-alih bangga, raut wajah Takumi justru tampak malu.

"Tidak, kalau anggota _Project D_ mendengarku mengatakan semua itu, mereka pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak." Masih terngiang jelas ucapan dari Wataru jika seorang pembalap sejati haruslah menguasai mesin.

"Tunggu, _Project D_ katamu?" Tentu Gaara tidak asing lagi dengan tim dari Gunma. Sang penantang Akatsuki. Calon lawan Menma dan Sasuke.

"Uhm, y-ya," jawabnya malu.

"Yah! Takumi ini adalah bintang dari _Project D_. Dia pembalap utama dan dia sudah sering memenangkan pertandingan melawan pembalap-pembalap hebat." Dari belakang Itsuki menjawab dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Hoi! Itsuki. Apa-apaan itu? Kau membuatku malu."

" _Project D_? Penantang Akatsuki?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan. Gara-gara tim ini menantang Akatsuki, Pein hampir menyeretnya.

"Akatsuki?" Tunggal dari Fujiwara Bunta tampaknya belum tahu apa-apa. Ekspresi wajahnya kebingunggan mendengar nama tim awan merah.

"Takumi, apa kau tidak tahu tim mana yang ditantang Ryosuke?" Tanya Kenji untuk meminta klarifikasi.

"Uhm, tidak. Biasanya Ryosuke akan memberi tahu lawan kami setelah menyelesaikan sebuah pertandingan. Jadi, Naruto _-san_ dan Gaara _-san._ Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Akatsuki ini?" Dia harus bicara pada Ryosuke nanti, mengapa info ini belum sampai ke telinganya? Bagaimana mungkin dua orang asing itu justru tahu _Project D_ menantang Akatsuki sementara belum ada konfirmasi dari Ryosuke?

"Yeah, di daerah kami berasal nama Akatsuki sangat terkenal dan salah satu tim mobil balap jalanan yang ditakuti. Beberapa waktu belakangan tersiar kabar jika tim itu ditantang oleh _Project D_ dari Gunma. Jadi begitu, Takumi itu anggota _Project D_. Wow! Itu keren! Kalian sangat bernyali!" Naruto mengacungkan dua jempol untuk mempertegas ketakjubannya. Pasti tim ini sangat bernyali hingga berani menantang Akatsuki.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua cukup tahu banyak tentang Akatsuki. Apa kalian pernah terlibat dengan mereka?" Kenji menarik kesimpulan jika keduanya tahu Akatsuki maka Naruto dan Gaara tahu atau pernah terlibat dengan tim ini.

"Pernah, tapi lebih banyak sebagai yang ditindas," jawab Naruto ketus. "Mereka itu sekumpulan orang _pembully_." Si pirang mendadak ingat saat dikerjai sang sepupu karena kalah di liburan musim dingin lalu. Seharian penuh dia jadi pelayan Menma beserta geng Akatsukinya. Dijadikan babu sementara mereka pesta. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Liar," ucap Gaara menambahkan. Memori di ingatan si Sabaku juga tidak bagus jika menyangkut Akatsuki.

"Mesum." Naruto merujuk koleksi komik hentai Menma.

"Jangan lupa, pencopet ulung." Gaara tidak akan pernah lupa aksi pencopetan massal di Sunagakure.

Keringat dingin langsung meluncur dari tulang belakang Takumi, Itsuki, Iketani dan Kenji. Dari sedikit cerita Gaara dan Naruto mereka langsung bisa menyimpulkan seperti apa Akatsuki ini. Tidak terdengar seperti tim balap mobil melainkan lebih mirip geng nakal. Tidak ada dari empat orang itu berani menanyakan tentang status dua pemuda Konoha. Jika mereka sering ditindas seperti yang mereka katakan maka rasanya tidak sopan bertanya lebih jauh. Sungguh akan sangat menyakitkan bila diusik.

Di dunia balap manapun pasti ada juga yang namanya kaum tertindas.

Malangnya Gaara- _san_ dan Naruto- _san_?

Bersambung

 **Pojok Reviews**

 **Anggun :** Lanjut

 **kania-kania :** Cuma tiga bulan kok! #Plak. Saya selalu usaha nulis walau entah jadinnya kapan. T.T

 **justaari:** lama ya? Selamat baca.

 **rika-rika:** Initial D the movie? Yang live action atau bukan? Setahu yang anime itu ya ngambil dari anime jadinya nggak di download. Saya tidak mencampakkan cuma kena jalan buntu...eh..

 **SkullShadows:** Ya anggap saja begitu. #nyengir, saya berusaha cari info yang valid tapi kalau belum valid boleh diberi masukan. Kadang karena susah cari data inilah yang bikin ragu nulis. Secara imajinasi ada di otak tapi takut nulis karena salah.

 **naru-kun:** mungkin, coba hayoo dibantu mikir.

 **4A-GE:** Ampun pak saya tidak tahu. Berarti info yang saya dapat tidak valid. Seting cerita ini dimulai dari fourth stage jadi belum ketemu si Inui Shinji.

 **Patih Alam:** Saya sepertinya menemukan kejanggalannya, yaitu pada gaya bahasa yang terlalu mengikuti anime initial D.

 **Axerlio, uzuna akira, Ai no Est, Dewi729, Jun nakagawa, Guest, Kkam EdyBrrr, dealovha, KamikazeAgust, namikaze, Guest, Seno, swagery, UzumakiDesy, andisiswandi1994** : Lanjut

 **Damarwulan:** Filmnya adaptasi dari anime ini.

 **KidsNo TERROR13:** Lihat nanti

 **Namikaze Ichilaw & Fitri23**: Coba nonton lah. Tidak rugi kok

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman** : Naruto selalu punya cara sendiri.

Hayoooo siapa yang bisa menebak siapa yang nyalip Takumi? Iyaph...Babeh kece Fujiwara Bunta. Bapaknya sendiri, sesuai canon. Ok! Sekian dulu. Semoga menghibur, mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan. Silahkan berikan saran dan kritik yang membangun supaya lebih dapat diperbaiki lagi. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Speed of Destiny: Side Story**

 **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Initial D © Shuichi Shigeno**

 **Genre: General**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan Fiktif.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hallo? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela sebuah mobil Silvia dengan perasaan cemas.

"Jika kalian masih sadar tolong buka pintunya! Kami bisa memberikan bantuan!" Gaara dari sisi lain mobil, berusaha mendapat respon dari si pengemudi. Tangannya berusaha membuka mobil tapi tertahan karena terkunci dari dalam. Di tengah gelapnya jalan, dua orang ini makin panik ketika tidak ada respon yang didapat. Jangan-jangan dua orang itu luka parah? Pikiran Gaara dan Naruto sudah liar dan aneh-aneh karena tahu betul resiko dari kecelakaan.

Cukup lama berusaha, tanpa diduga pintu dari sisi pengemudi kemudian terbuka. Sang pengemudi perlahan keluar dengan wajah pucat dan badan bergetar. Naruto dan Gaara segera mengambil tindakan sebagai pertolongan pertama pada dua orang di dalam mobil Silvia.

Kontras dengan beberapa saat lalu tampilan dua orang sombong ini telah sirna digantikan dengan tampilan shock ringan. Pandangan keduanya kosong dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka baru saja mengalami peristiwa yang membuat trauma. Untung saja nasib baik masih berpihak sehingga tidak mengalami kecelakaan fatal.

Malam ini dua pria Tokyo mendapat pelajaran berharga. Kesombongan mereka harus dibayar dengan kekalahan memalukan. Tidak ada hujan dan angin dua orang dibalik mobil Silvia hadir ditengah diskusi antara Takumi, Itsuki, Iketani, Kenji, Gaara dan Naruto. Keduanya merupakan pembalap jalanan asal Tokyo yang tadi menyalip saat tanjakan. Datang-datang menghina mobil Itsuki dan seenaknya menantang.

Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa?

Tentu penghinaan dua orang dari Tokyo tidak bisa diterima begitu saja. Dalam dunia balap mobil jalanan hanya satu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah sepele ini, dengan balapan. Ingin sekali Naruto dan Gaara mencegah balapan terjadi namun apa daya mereka hanyalah pendatang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Namun, dua sahabat ini dapat satu fakta menarik. Fujiwara Takumi dari Project D benar-benar memiliki skill mengemudi tingkat tinggi. Hal itu mereka ketahui saat mereka mengamati dari belakang. Akselerasi dan cara menikung Takumi mengingatkan banyak dengan Menma. Kontras dengan penampilan wajah yang tidak meyakinkan nyatanya cara mengemudinya berbeda 180 derajad. Menma versi Gunma jika bisa menyebutkannya. Hanya orang-orang berurat nyali putus melaju dalam turunan dengan kecepatan demikian. Menakjubkannya itu semua dilakukan Takumi dengan mobil Levin tua milik Itsuki.

Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana cepatnya Takumi bila menggunakan mobil yang lain. Sayangnya ketika sedang asyik mengamati insiden terjadi. Mobil yang disalip Takumi tampak hilang kendali dan berakhirlah mereka seperti ini, mobil berjalan di lajur lain kemudian tergelincir di semak-semak. Situasi merepotkan dan menyisakan pekerjaan lebih untuk calon dokter serta sahabatnya.

Gaara kemudian menghubungi Iketani perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa mobil dari Tokyo. Takumi yang terdengar paling panik. Namun, setelah diyakinkan semua baik-baik saja, empat orang itu akhirnya bisa tenang untuk menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Selesai menutup telephone Gaara segera kembali membantu dengan perasaan setengah geli. Seringai di wajah tampannya sedikit menakutkan untuk dilihat namun itu masih kalah seram dengan pemuda satunya.

Tidak ada yang lebih angker di tempat itu kecuali Naruto yang sedang ceramah. Lolos dari bahaya tidak berarti duo Tokyo lolos dari tangan Namikaze muda. Setengah jam kemudian mereka berubah jadi layaknya anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi orang tua. Wajah keduanya tertunduk malu dihadapan Naruto saat dinasehati. Semua ucapan si pirang tepat sasaran, logis dan tidak terbantah hingga mereka tidak mampu menyela.

Pelajaran pertama, jangan mencari bahaya di hadapan Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

Langit di atas perfektur Gunma telah menggelap dengan taburan bintang di atasnya. Waktu bergerak cepat mengganti hari demi hari tanpa sadar telah berganti bulan.

BSL yang dilakukan oleh Naruto telah berjalan dan dia benar-benar sibuk dengan pendidikannya. Tidak banyak waktu yang dapat gunakan untuk bersantai. Kebanyakan dia menyalurkan stressnya dengan melahap jalanan Akina tengah malam sendirian.

Dari telephone Menma dia mendapat kabar jika Akatsuki akan resmi bertanding dengan Project D di Konoha bulan depan. Naruto tidak terkejut dengan pemilihan waktu yang dipilih, si pirang merasa Pein benar-benar memata-matainya hingga tahu jadwal dimana dia akan luang.

Malam telah larut dan seperti biasa ruang kamar Naruto masih bermandikan dengan cahaya lampu. Di salah satu sudut ruangan pemilik kamar tengah merapikan lembaran kertas yang berserakan di meja. Melirik jam di sudut lain, pemuda itu segera menggeleng pelan. Bukan terkejut dengan jumlah waktu yang digunakan mengerjakan tugas tapi terkejut dengan dimana letak jarum jam. Jarum pendek di angka sepuluh sedangkan jarum panjang di angka dua belas.

Ini pasti bercanda. Naruto terduduk pelan di kursi.

"Akhirnya! Aku mengalahkanmu tugas sialan!" Pekiknya penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya, untuk kali ini dia tidak perlu begadang karena tugas.

Kasur benar-benar terasa empuk saat badannya dijatuhkan. Betapa nyaman. Masih terlentang di tempat tidur pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang ke pertandingan Project D yang akan melawan Akatsuki. Pertandingan _down-hill_ akan berlangsung di Konoha dalam hitungan minggu.

Awalnya dia tidak minat, tapi begitu melihat kemampuan Takumi rasa penasaran itu begitu mengusik. Serupa tapi tidak sama dengan Menma, kemampuan Takumi terlalu menggelitik bila diabaikan. Walau cuma sebentar melihat, dia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana musuh melihat Takumi dengan mobilnya. Pasti menakutkan dan menyenangkan disaat bersamaan.

"Project D, ya? Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku sekali-sekali melihat mereka bertanding." Gumam Naruto sambil membuka smartphone yang baru saja diambil di atas meja. Jari-jarinya segera mengetik sebuah pesan yang ditujukan pada seseorang. Dia tahu siapa orang yang tepat untuk diajak kompromi untuk mengantarnya pada pertandingan Project D dan musuhnya.

Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itsuki! Sebenarnya sudah sering kali Itsuki mengajak Naruto untuk menonton tapi selalu tertunda karena jadwal sang calon dokter yang sibuk.

Semoga saja keberuntungan ada dipihaknya. Rasanya hanya keberuntungan belaka bila kebetulan Naruto santai dan Project D ada pertandingan.

Ya, kan?

Si pirang terkaget dari lamunannya saat smartphone di tangan berbunyi. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pesannya dibalas langsung oleh Itsuki mengingat malam cukup larut untuk orang normal. Saat itu juga mata biru Naruto membuka lebih lebar ketika membaca pesan.

Project D akhir pekan ini akan ada pertandingan di Ibaraki. Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat dinanti dan tidak akan disia-siakan begitu saja.

Sekali lagi perhatian sang pemuda teralih oleh smartphone. Kali ini bukan pesan tapi sebuah panggilan masuk. Itsuki?

"Hallo."

" _NARUTO-SAN! NARUTO-SAN! SUNGGUH KAU SERIUS AKAN KE IBARAKI?"_ Teriakan itu begitu memekakkan telinga hingga Naruto harus menjauhkan smartphone miliknnya dari indera pendengaran.

"Ne, Itsuki. Bisa kau sedikit turunkan volume suaramu? Tidak bermaksud menyinggung tapi itu sedikit menganggu terlebih lewat telephone." Gerutu Naruto sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya di ranjang. Dari nada suaranya si pirang bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Itsuki sekarang.

" _Maaf! Maaf! Aku terlalu bersemangat. Akhirnya sahabat baruku ini akan melihat betapa hebatnya Takumi bintang Project D."_

Naruto terkekeh. "Akhirnya, ya? Tapi, apa itu tidak menganggumu?"

Terdengar helaan agak panjang di ujung telephone lain. _"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada rencana menonton mengingat letaknya yang jauh. Tapi karena Naruto-san yang meminta pasti akan kutemani. Aku akan ajak yang lain juga! Semoga mereka mau! Pasti Takumi juga akan senang kita beri dukungan."_

"Semakin ramai juga semakin baik!"

" _Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut Naruto-san menghubungiku. Apa sungguh tidak apa-apa?"_

"Tidak masalah. Pekan ini aku sedang luang dan tidak ada salahnya mencari hiburan."

Percakapan telephone berlangsung cukup lama karena pembicaraan berlanjut pada topik ringan dan menghibur. Mulai dari yang penting sampai tidak penting tapi dari situlah pertemanan sejak awal dimulai.

Mulanya dia ingin mengajak Hinata untuk menonton tapi niat itu diurungkan karena tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Hinata menempuh perjalanan jauh tanpa pengawasan. Tidak mungkin juga dia menampung Hinata untuk menginap. Bisa-bisa dicekik Hiashi dan Neji. Sumpah, dua Hyuuga itu akhir-akhir ini makin menakutkan jika menyangkut sang kekasih.

Akhir pekan terasa begitu cepat datang dan saat ini Naruto sedang menuju ke Ibaraki bersama Itsuki. Sungguh disayangkan Iketani dan Kenji tidak bisa datang. Mereka berangkat sore dan sekarang hampir mencapai wilayah jalanan yang digunakan balapan.

Itsuki baru sadar saat jalanan memasuki tanjakan perbukitan mobil benar-benar melaju secara mulus. Cara mengemudi Naruto lebih baik dari Kenji dan rasanya hampir mirip saat dikemudikan Takumi.

Tidak banyak orang yang si anak kenal memiliki keahlian semacam ini. Lamunan Itsuki baru terhenti saat mobil mulai melintasi jalanan yang pada beberapa titik ramai oleh beberapa orang. Berbeda saat dengan Takumi, kehadirannya bersama Naruto tidak mengundang atensi sama sekali. Orang-orang mengabaikan Altis keluaran enam tahun lalu itu.

Setelah menemukan tempat parkir mereka berdua segera turun dari mobil.

"Ah, sekarang kita harus kemana?" Itsuki langsung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat kemana arah jalan orang-orang yang jadi penonton seperti mereka.

"Tenang, aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menonton dan kita tidak perlu jalan kaki terlalu jauh dari tempat parkir. Aku cukup tahu wilayah ini."

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu! Yosh! Mari kita cari tempat terbaik dan dukung Takumi sepenuh hati." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan kenalan baiknya dari Akina itu. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak berinteraksi dengan orang konyol macam dia? Mungkin sudah lama, seingatnya hanya Rock Lee yang kepribadiannya hampir sama dengan Itsuki.

Dari berita yang tersebar lawan Project D di Ibaraki adalah tim _Purple Shadow_ dan tidak main-main yang akan mereka lawan adalah legenda tim yang dianggap sebagai master. Toshiya Joshima dan Kozo Hoshino.

Itsuki makin terlihat senang saat pertandingan pertama dimulai. Pertandingan pertama dilakukan oleh Keisuke melawan Kozo Hoshino. Hanya melihat dalam hitungan detik Naruto bisa merasakan dadanya berdesir. Antara ngeri dan kagum yang bercampur jadi satu. Tidak salah Kozo disebut master dan Keisuke juga bagus dalam memberi perlawanan.

Itu baru permulaan dan drama lebih mendebarkan terjadi pada balapan Takumi melawan Joshima.

Ini sih sudah gila!

Bagi mata awam hanya akan terlihat seperti adu kebut biasa. Hitungan detik rasanya belum cukup untuk memuaskan batinnya yang haus akan hiburan. Mengejutkan lagi, mobil yang digunakan Takumi adalah AE 86. Sebuah mobil tua yang tidak mungkin diharapkan ikut dalam pertandingan balap mobil.

Orang macam apa Takumi itu? Naruto menyesal tidak menonton balapan Takumi dari dulu.

"Monster macam apa temanmu itu Itsuki?" Itsuki tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bangganya ketika si pirang terpesona dengan balapan Takumi. Siapapun yang melawan Takumi akan jadi sangat beruntung.

Ocehan tentang si pirang tidak bisa berhenti dan mendadak keduanya jadi dou paling berisik disana. Percakapan keduanya baru berhenti saat ada dering telephone dari milik Naruto. Melihat kontak si penelphone iris safirnya membulat terkejut.

"Ini dari Takumi!" Pasti sesuatu terjadi! Dua mobil itu belum terlalu lama lewat. Sungguh Naruto tidak mengharapkan hal buruk apapun menimpa keduanya.

Dengan panik Naruto mengangkat telephone dan betapa leganya ketika mendengar suara tunggal Fujiawara. Komunikasi dua arah terjadi meninggalkan Itsuki dalam kebingungan.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku!" Ucap Naruto sebelum menutup telephonenya.

"Ada apa?" Melihat kepanikan Naruto sang rekan jadi penasaran.

"Joshima-san tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah pertandingan. Takumi memintaku untuk memeriksanya." Naruto bergegas mengajak Itsuki meninggalkan tempat untuk menuju tempat parkir utama. Disana sudah ada Joshima yang terduduk lesu dengan wajah pucat sementara tangan memegangi perut.

"Naruto-san!"

Ada perasaan lega terpancar dari raut wajah Takumi ketika si pirang datang. Walaupun bukan keadaan bahaya tapi Takumi merasa bila bisa ditangani secara medis akan lebih baik. Untungnya dia ingat Naruto datang bersama Itsuki.

Dua bersaudara Takahashi mendekat ke Takumi dengan ekspresi wajah aneh.

Rasanya pria pirang ini baru saja menampar wajah keduanya. Bukan masalah balapan tapi masalah medis. Orang tuanya adalah pemilik rumah sakit namun dari mereka justru tidak ada yang jadi dokter. Betapa memalukan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Joshima-san?" Anggota termuda dari Project-D langsung berlari mendekat saat Naruto dan Joshima kembali dari mobil Naruto yang anehnya selalu memuat peralatan darurat medis.

Tawa nyaring keluar dari mulut Joshima. "Tidak ada masalah serius, nak. Pria dihadapanmu ini hanya terlalu berumur. Aku jadi malu jika diingatkan sudah tua."

Senyum sinis tersemat di bibir Naruto saat pria tua berani menepuk bahunya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Beraninya pria tua itu bercanda dengan kesehatannya.

"Tidak ada masalah berarti, kondisi tubuh Joshima-san hanya kurang prima mengingat belakangan cuaca sangat panas. Beliau harus jaga pola makan dan sering-sering berolahraga." Iris biru langit itu menatap miris perut sang pembalap yang membuncit karena lemak.

"Dengarkan dokter muda ini, pak tua!" Tidak hanya Naruto tampaknya Kozo juga gemas dengan pria tambun satu ini. Baru tadi mereka saling mengingatkan tentang kolestrol.

Para anak muda hanya bisa prihatin dan berharap ketika mereka tua tidak akan seperti keduanya. Sisa malam berlanjut dengan Joshima menunjukkan teknik mengemudinya atas permintaan Takumi.

"Anak itu seperti belum cukup mahir saja, apa teknik mengemudinya kurang gila? Serius Itsuki, temanmu itu pasti _jomblo_ karena terlalu cinta dengan balapan." Tidak mungkin mereka tidak tertawa dengan gerutuan Naruto. Ryosuke bahkan tersedak kecil sementara Itsuki yang tahu kondisi percintaan Takumi tertawa lebih nyaring dari yang lain.

"Heeeh, tertawa kalian mencurigakan. Sepertinya aku pergi ke sarang para pria kesepian." Tepat sasaran sekali. Sangat menohok tapi entah mengapa tidak ada yang keberatan dengan komentar polos Naruto.

Semakin mereka bergurau, maka dua kubu semakin terhanyut dalam suasana hangat. Mereka bahkan sejenak lupa dengan Takumi dengan Joshima. Kelihaian si blonde mencairkan suasana benar-benar mengubah segalanya. Obrolan dengan topik-topik ringan mudah masuk namun paling banyak soal cinta.

Dampaknya sangat terlihat. _Poker face_ Keisuke pecah dan gerutuan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. "Kami tidak bisa mungkin bisa sepertimu, kami perlu fokus pada balapan. Tidak ada waktu untuk urusan cinta!"

"Mouuuuu, tapi cinta membuat hidupmu lebih indah!" Naruto berteriak penuh gairah dan dia didukung penuh Itsuki.

Tanpa di duga perdebatan konyol kemudian berlanjut antara dua blonde dan yang lain hanya bisa menonton. Keisuke dengan tampang premannya berdebat layaknya orang idiot dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya dalam kurun waktu kurang satu jam. Pemandangan langka bahkan untuk sang kakak.

Gurauan terus mengalir sampai mobil milik Joshima kembali. Itsuki tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya ketika sang rekan dulu sekelas turun dari mobil. Bersama Naruto, Itsuki lalu menyerang Takumi dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar kesan melawan Joshima sang master balapan dari tim _purple shadow_. Anggota Project D lain terlihat mengabaikan sementara tim _purple shadow_ tidak ambil peduli.

"Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu, Kozo?" Pria tambun agaknya menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan sang rekan veteran berkacamata.

"Anak muda yang memeriksamu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Namikaze Naruto, rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang." Pria berkacamata memijit dagunya untuk mengingat sesuatu di memori tuanya. Matanya mencuri pandang pada punggung blonde muda.

Joshima melihat sejenak pada rekan yang duduk di kap mobil. Benar juga, rasanya seseorang pernah menyebutkan nama Namikaze Naruto disuatu tempat.

Sekilas dia pernah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang dan menyebut nama si pria pirang. Sayangnya, dia tidak mampu mengingat dimana nama si pirang disebut.

Sisa malam berakhir tanpa masalah berarti. Naruto terkejut mengetahui anggota Project D selain Keisuke dan Takumi harus tidur di Van. Merasa kasihan, dokter muda itu merogoh kocek pribadinya untuk menyewa kamar di penginapan terdekat bagi Itsuki dan seluruh tim. Hal itu disambut gembira dan Ryosuke benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

Sekarang mereka tahu, Naruto orang kaya.

Paginya mereka bangun telat karena tidur terlalu nyenyak. Kehebohan kembali terjadi dan pelaku utamanya siapa lagi kalau tidak Naruto dan Keisuke. Mereka berdebat tentang gaya rambut. Benar-benar tidak mutu.

Sebelum pulang ke Gunma, Itsuki, Takumi, Naruto dan Keisuke memutuskan untuk ke puncak bukit untuk menikmati pemandangan di pagi hari. Banyak pengunjung hari itu dan mereka benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan setelah perjuangan yang dilakukan. Mereka benar-benar akrab.

Banyak hal yang dibicarakan. Mulai dari balapan, mobil dan gadis, tapi pada akhirnya mereka banyak meminta Takumi untuk bercerita. Mengulik cerita tunggal Fujiwara benar-benar topik menarik. Siapa mengira Takumi benar-benar tidak tertarik balapan pada awalnya.

Keisuke bahkan meledak penuh tawa saat tahu alasan pertama Takumi balapan hanya karena akan pergi dengan gadis dan hadiah bensin. Latar belakang kenapa Takumi bisa terjun di dunia balap mobil jalanan benar-benar tidak terduga. Keisuke tidak menyangka keenganan Takumi balapan dulu benar-benar asli.

Tapi, pada titik tertentu mereka sungguh takjub dengan Takumi. Keisuke dan Naruto dibuat tercengang dengan cerita Takumi yang mengatakan kemampuan mengemudinya didapat dari otodidak karena mengantar tahu setiap pagi. Mengantar tahu bukan perkara mudah mengingat tahu mudah hancur saat dibawa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawa tahu tanpa rusak?" Keisuke terheran.

"Setiap pagi ayah memberiku gelas berisi air. Katanya asal tidak menumpahkan air tahu tidak akan rusak. Begitulah aku membawa tahu setiap hari."

"Lalu bagaimana kau melatih kecepatanmu?" Giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Kurasa itu karena aku selalu mengemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi saat pulang. Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur lagi," jawab Takumi jujur.

" _Bocah ini monster!"_ Naruto dan Keisuke sepemikiran.

Tidak ada yang lebih semangat lagi selain Keisuke. Fakta Takumi sehebat itu tidak lantas membuatnya berkecil hati. Semangatnya begitu membara untuk jadi lebih hebat dan bertekad suatu hari nanti bisa mengalahkan Takumi.

Kecintaan Keisuke pada dunia balap sangat terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mengejar tujuannya dan Naruto menangkap hal itu.

"Hei, Keisuke!" Naruto memanggil pirang lain di sebelahnya. Agak mengejutkan, jalinan pertemanan mereka sudah saling panggil nama kecil tanpa embel-embel.

"Hmmm, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya melawan pembalap senior yang kuat?"

Alis Keisuke reflek bertaut. Takumi dan Itsuki kemudian menoleh heran.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh Naruto."

Tapi adik Ryosuke tetap menjawab. "Setiap lawan memiliki sensasi berbeda dan tekanan itu semakin berat bila lawanmu tangguh. Jantungmu akan terasa berdebar hebat, kau akan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dan pikiranmu untuk menang. Tapi yang lebih penting kau akan merasakan kesenangan yang luar biasa."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia sangat mengerti perasaan itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukai dunia balap. Tapi, apakah kau tidak merasa bosan dengan hal itu?" Naruto tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang menyukai dunia balap lebih dari apapun. Dia jujur sangat senang dan menikmati saat balapan tapi dia tidak pernah mengerti kebutuhan lain selain bersenang-senang.

"Tidak, selama kau punya tujuan yang ingin dicapai." Matanya membara penuh tekad.

Tekad. Apa itu perasaan yang hilang dari Naruto? Dia tidak punya tujuan untuk dicapai.

Dia sudah puas dengan lawan yang ada. Dia pikir dengan menjelajahi hampir semua jenis mobil akan membuat dirinya lebih tertantang. Nyatanya, tidak. Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah puas dengan musuh yang ada. Dunianya terlalu sempit menganggap sebagai Menma, Sasuke dan Gaara sebagai musuh utama.

Bibir Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Begitu, ya." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Pelan, tapi masih bisa tertangkap sedikit ditelinga Keisuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan. Kebetulan aku tahu tempat makan yang enak. Nanti kutraktir."

Itsuki melotot ngeri dan bertanya dengan teriakan nada tinggi seberapa banyak uang yang Naruto punya. Tadi malam membiayai penginapan sekarang mentraktir makan. Apa itu tidak berlebihan.

Selepas makan rombongan beserta Naruto kembali menuju Gunma dan berpisah jalan saat memasuki kota. Takumi, dan rombongan Keisuke langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing sementara Itsuki dan Naruto menuju sebuah café resto. Naruto masih ada keperluan dan Itsuki tidak keberatan menemani si pirang, dia cukup tahu diri karena pulang menumpang.

Naruto dan Itsuki segera masuk ke dalam dan memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Kebetulan itu sudah masuk waktu makan malam. Itsuki diberi tahu bahwa mereka akan menunggu teman Naruto dari Konoha. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian orang yang ditunggu Naruto tiba.

Itsuki mengenali satu diantaranya sebagai Gaara dan dua lainnya masih asing. Satunya gadis bersurai pirang yang sangat cantik dan yang satunya pria tampan bersurai hitam. Kalau boleh, rasanya Itsuki ingin pergi dari sana, dia terintimidasi oleh paras rupawan teman-teman Naruto. Lihat laki-laki pendatang baru itu, dengan tampilan casual dia bisa terlihat begitu tampan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak sudi jadi nyamuk mereka," ucap Naruto sinis saat ketiganya sudah di dekat meja.

"Menyedihkan sekali, rupanya kita bertemu pria kesepian disini." Tanpa dipersilakan pemuda bersurai hitam duduk di kursi kosong yang jumlahnya sesuai untuk mereka bertiga.

"Itsuki kenalkan, ini Sai dan yang itu Ino. Mereka dari Konoha." Tunjuk calon dokter satu-satu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Wajah Naruto agak malas saat menunjuk pemuda yang bernama Sai.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Itsuki." Dia berusaha mengenalkan diri sebaik mungkin tapi terlihat gugup. Dia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, apalagi di depan gadis seksi bernama Ino. Lekuk tubuhnya tetap terlihat sempurna walau dia hanya mengenakan kaus panjang abu-abu dan jeans yang dipadu sepatu kats putih. Itsuki masih normal, tidak mungkin mengabaikan gadis sepanas itu.

"Senang mengenalmu." Ino membalas dengan ramah.

"Ada titipan dari ibumu dan Hinata." Gaara kemudian meletakkan paper bag berisi titipan dari dua wanita yang paling berharga untuk Naruto.

" _Thanks_ , Gaara. Ngomong-ngomong ada keperluan apa kalian di Gunma. Aku benar-benar terkejut kalian tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan mengatakan akan berkunjung." Tidak ada kabar apapun dari mereka perihal kedatangan teman-temannya. Jadi, kedatangan mereka sangat mengejutkan.

"Kami mendapat perintah dari Pein. Aku diminta ke Nikko, Sai ke Myogi dan Ino ke Akagi. Jadi, setelah urusan kita selesai kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu," jawab Gaara pada Naruto sambil mengangkat secangkir kopi.

Ketiganya benar-benar terlihat merilekskan tubuh dengan minuman dan makanan yang dipesankan Naruto. Ino tidak malu-malu memakan kentang goreng dan Sai sudah melahap kopi serta cake di depannya.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya ke depan. Dia merasa heran dengan jawaban Gaara. "Kalian pergi sendiri-sendiri?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menciptakan drama," jawab Sai dengan suara monoton.

* * *

Tangan Keisuke mengepal erat dan bergetar tanda penuh kemarahan. Awalnya dia bisa pulang dari Ibaraki dengan kepala terangkat dan penuh kebanggan. Sayangnya, hal itu hanya sementara. Emosinya langsung melonjak ketika dia pulang mendapat laporan pembalap nomor tiga _Red Suns_ baru saja dikalahkan oleh pembalap lain di kandang sendiri.

"Tenanglah Keisuke, tidak ada gunanya marah untuk saat ini."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang Aniki! Mereka menantang _Red Suns_ saat tidak ada kita." Keisuke berdiri dari duduknya. Beberapa anggota lain tampak takut dengan kemarahan sang kartu AS project D.

Dia benar-benar kesal karena merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. " _Black Roses_! Aku tidak terima! Aku ingin menghajar wajah tidak sopan itu. Kita harus balas dendam pada mereka Aniki!"

Alis Ryosuke terangkat naik sementara yang lain wajahnya mendadak pucat. Serius? Kepala kacang tampaknya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _Black Roses_.

"Ada yang bisa ceritakan detailnya?" Ryosuke terlihat lebih tenang dari adiknya.

Kenta kemudian menceritakan segala yang terjadi malam itu. Tentang seorang wanita berparas cantik yang tiba-tiba mendatangi jalanan di Akagi tempat mereka berkumpul. Bertanya tentang siapa pembalap terbaik dan menantangnya. Ryosuke terkejut ketika tahu wanita ini hanya datang sendiri. Sangat bernyali.

Keisuke jadi tersenyum kecut. Dia tidak tahu kalau anggota _Black Roses_ yang menantang adalah wanita.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, menurutku bukan kebetulan _Black Roses_ berasal dari Konoha. Wilayah itu juga terkait dengan Akatsuki." Fumihiro memiliki keyakinan anggota _Black Roses_ yang datang kepada mereka ada kaitannya.

"Satu lagi, di forum beredar kabar Nakazato ' _NightKids_ ' dan Kyouichi dari tim _Emperor_ kalah." Informasi dari sang spesialis hujan satu ini benar-benar membuat yang lain tercengang. Tim Emperor bukan tim lemah.

" _Black Roses_ juga?" Tanya Keisuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukan, Nakazato kalah dari anggota _Konoha Class_ dan Kyouichi dari _Sand._ Mereka semua dari Konoha termasuk _Black Roses_."

Tiga klub yang berbeda menyerang dalam waktu bersamaan jelas bukan kebetulan. Ryosuke kemudian teringat dengan balasan email dari Akatsuki. Gambar joker dengan empat persegi.

Ryosuke hanya bisa menganalisis. _"Mereka ingin bermain-main? Atau bentuk peringatan? Tapi kenapa bukan anggota Akatsuki yang lain untuk membuat konfrontasi. Kenapa dari klub yang berbeda?_

Ini jadi pembicaraan yang panjang. Tampaknya menantang Akatsuki sama halnya membangunkan singa tidur. Project D tampaknya harus lebih mawas diri, mereka bukan klub biasa-biasa.

Dilain tempat Itsuki, Naruto, Gaara, Ino dan Sai masih mengobrol di tempat makan. Awalnya pembicaraan berlangsung ringan sampai Gaara menanyakan siapa pembalap tercepat di Akina. Mulanya Itsuki tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sampai Sai memperjelas, selain datang menemui Naruto misi ketiganya adalah menaklukan Akina.

Bisa ditebak orang yang paling kehilangan warna diantara mereka adalah Itsuki. Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak terkejut jika Pein akan melakukan demikian.

"Menaklukan Akina, kalian terlalu percaya diri," ucap Naruto lalu menyesap kopinya secara santai. Sebersit ada rasa bahagia dibenak Itsuki saat Naruto tampak membela pembalap dari Akina.

Sai memasang senyum menyebalkan. Wajahnya yang datar sangat tidak cocok berekspresi lugu. "Kalau kami bisa kami bersyukur kalau tidak bisa itu bukan masalah. Bermain disini sangat menyenangkan. Mereka kuat."

"Berhentilah tersenyum, wajahmu menjijikkan. Itsuki terlihat ingin muntah melihatmu." Itsuki berjengit ngeri ketika namanya dibawa-bawa oleh Gaara. Dia tidak jijik tapi sedang ketakutan disini. Tidakkah mereka melihat itu?

"Oh ya Itsuki, bukankah Takumi anggota Project-D. Apa itu artinya dia yang terbaik disini?" Gaara bertanya dengan sopan dan ramah. Justru hal itu membuat Itsuki takut. Tadi dia tampak begitu sinis dan detik berikutnya tampak sangat ramah. Perubahan wajah yang mengerikan.

Semoga jawabannya tidak mengundang masalah lagi. Dia punya pengalaman buruk pernah berurusan dengan Nakazato dari _NightKids_ karena salah bicara."Iya, dia sejauh ini yang terbaik di gunung Akina," jawab Itsuki cepat dan gugup.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Dia bahkan sudah melihat sendiri kemampuan tunggal Fujiwara.

Matanya kemudian menatap Gaara penuh kemalasan dengan tangan kanan menyangga pipi. Mukanya berubah masam. Untuk kali ini dia menyerah. "Ini menyebalkan, aku benar-benar ingin melawan Takumi."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Terimakasih sudah fav, follow dan review. Terimakasih saran dan masukannya. Maaf jika terlalu lama, kebanyakan berkelana jadi pembaca ke fandom lain. #ditimpuk.(Enak soalnya)  
**

 **Satu chapter lagi selesai!**

 **Terimakasih semuanya.**


	4. End

**Speed of Destiny: Side Story**

 **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Initial D © Shuichi Shigeno**

 **Genre: General**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan Fiktif.**

 **Chapter** **4**

* * *

Kekalahan tiga tim besar menyebar dengan cepat. Menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan tidak terjawab dan menimbulkan perdebatan di kalangan klub. Pembalap dari tiga tim yang ditantang bukan tim lemah jadi sungguh dipertanyakan apabila mereka kalah.

Ini hampir sama saat pertama Takumi muncul. Menggemparkan seluruh wilayah yang jadi basis klub mereka masing-masing. Semua orang membicarakannya, hampir seperti lebah yang berdengung dimanapun. Cukup mengganggu bila terus menerus dibicarakan.

Tidak terkecuali di wilayah Akina. Itsuki tidak henti-hentinya mendengar senpainya mengoceh tentang kekalahan _Red Suns, NightKid,_ atau tim _Emperor_. Biasanya dia akan langsung bergabung tapi entah kenapa untuk topik ini enggan membuatnya masuk.

Untuk kali ini dia takut mulutnya tergelincir untuk mengatakan hal yang dapat memperkeruh suasana.

"Ada yang menganggumu Itsuki?" Semenjak pagi, ternyata kelakuan aneh Itsuki dilihat oleh sahabatnya. Takumi sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang mudah peka, tapi tindak tanduk sahabatnya benar-benar berbeda hari ini. Dia lebih banyak diam, sangat bukan Itsuki yang biasa meledak-ledak bagai kembang api.

Ituski terkaget saat menyadari Takumi ada didekatnya. "Ti-tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan," kata Itsuki bohong.

Pandangan Takumi melunak, seketika wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Apa kau sakit? Kalau kau benar-benar tidak sehat lebih baik kau izin bekerja."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku masih kuat."

Takumi mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak yakin. Tapi, Itsuki bilang dia tidak apa-apa. "Baiklah, tapi jika kau merasa tidak kuat segera istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Sang sahabat menepuk punggungnya pelan. Membuatnya tidak enak hati. Jujur dia bingung apakah dia harus menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui atau tidak. Jika dia menceritakan tentang Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sama saja menyulut api ke dalam bensin.

Dia takut pertemanan yang baru saja terbangun antara Naruto dengan teman-temannya akan rusak. Tantangan untuk menaklukan Akina hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Bisa datang dari tiga teman si blonde atau bahkan Naruto sendiri.

Sekarang semuanya jadi masuk akal kenapa Gaara dan Naruto bisa tahu Akatsuki. Mereka saling terkait dan Itsuki mengetahuinya sejak malam itu. Seharian penuh dia berkutat pada pikirannya. Cukup aneh melihat Itsuki diam tapi rekan-rekannya tampak membiarkan. Mungkin hari itu bukan harinnya Itsuki.

Dalam beberapa hari semua berangsur normal dan pembicaraan kekalahan tiga klub semakin jarang. Malam setelah pulang dari Ibaraki, Naruto juga tidak mengontak mereka. Si pirang seolah lenyap tanpa kabar. Entah sengaja menghindar atau kebetulan si blonde terlalu sibuk untuk membuat kontak dengan Itsuki dan kawan-kawan.

Tanpa terasa satu minggu telah berlalu, Sabtu itu Itsuki dan Takumi bekerja seperti biasa. Stasiun pengisian bahan bakar juga sangat ramai hingga membuat mereka bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Mobil-mobil datang silih berganti sampai para pekerja tidak sadar sebuah mobil Honda S 2000 warna merah gelap menepi di tempat parkir.

Dua makhluk beda warna kepala keluar. Yang satu tampak heboh sementara yang satu menunjukkan raut kesal. Untungnya pelanggan terakhir sudah pergi jadi para pekerja tidak akan merasa terganggu.

"HAI SEMUA!" Si pirang berteriak kegirangan sementara sang teman hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Naruto- _san_ , Gaara- _san_?" Takumi terkejut. Dia tidak sadar keduanya hadir kalau tidak mendengar teriakan heboh Naruto.

"Halo, Selamat siang," sapa Gaara secara sopan.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" Iketani sama keheranannya melihat dua pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kami sekedar mampir dan memberikan ini." Naruto memamerkan beberapa _paper bag_ ditangannya. Mereka bahkan baru sadar jika Gaara juga membawa dua _paper bag_ lain ditangan kanannya.

Gaara mendesah panjang. "Kami baru saja dari Saitama dan si bodoh belanja banyak cinderamata untuk semua orang."

"Hei anggap saja itu kompensasi darimu untuk diriku. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis."

Kepala merah mengabaikan ocehan Naruto, kemudian dia mengulurkan _paper bag_ miliknya pada Iketani. "Tolong diterima, anggap saja buah tangan dari Saitama."

Itsuki, Takumi dan Iketani benar-benar tidak enak. Kenapa mereka harus repot-repot memberi hadiah? Mereka memang berteman baik dengan Naruto tapi mereka belum sepenuhnya siap dengan perlakuan terlewat baik dari sang calon dokter. Setelah sedikit perdebatan kecil dalam kecanggungan akhirnya mereka menerima pemberian Naruto dan Gaara.

Benar-benar membuat merasa tidak enak terutama bagi Takumi. "Terimakasih, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian baru saja pulang liburan?"

Dua pemuda Konoha menggeleng lemah. "Tidak juga, sebenarnya Gaara ada pekerjaan memotret di sana. Kebetulan Jum'at ini aku luang dan aku biasanya membantu panda satu ini, begitulah ceritanya bagaimana kami bisa sampai Saitama," tutur Naruto sambil menunjuk kepala merah.

Semua mata kemudian tertuju pada Gaara. "Gaara- _san_ kau fotografer?"

Dia mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab secara non verbal Iketani. Kepala merah kemudian mengambil kartu nama di dompet lalu menyerahkannya pada semua karyawan. "Walau kalian telah mengenalku tapi aku rasa ini tidak ada salahnya. Kalian bisa menghubungiku bila suatu saat membutuhkan jasa."

Naruto bersiul rendah. "Lihat siapa disini yang tidak mau rugi."

Gaara memberi pandangan membunuh pada Naruto. Sayangnya si pirang mengabaikan.

"Ne, apa kalian nanti malam luang? Aku dan Gaara berencana bersenang-senang di Gunung Akina. Ada yang mau ikut?"

Pada titik ini wajah Itsuki memucat. Cara mereka menantang benar-benar manis. Jika dia tidak mendengar langsung tujuan menaklukan Akina malam itu dia akan terpedaya. Apakah semua kebaikan itu hanya semu?

"Bersenang-senang di gunung Akina. Apa maksudnya?" Iketani bertanya pada keduanya.

Naruto justru terlihat bingung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. "Bukannya di gunung Akina tempat bermain kalian?"

"Maksud Naruto- _san_ balapan mobil?" Takumi coba menebak arah pembicaraan Naruto.

Si kepala pirang mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya apa lagi? Lebih-lebih lagi ini malam Minggu. Anggota klub seperti kalian bukankah biasanya berkumpul?"

Ada keheningan sejenak yang terjadi. Takumi dan Iketani masih mencerna sampai keduanya bisa menarik kesimpulan. Gaara dan Naruto jujur merasa canggung saat Takumi memandang keduanya lekat-lekat.

"Ap-apa ada masalah? Kenapa kalian diam. Jika kalian tidak bisa aku tidak memaksa," ucap Naruto terbata dan salah tingkah.

Tunggal Fujiawara terlihat paling serius menanggapi. "Tidak, hanya sedikit mengejutkan. Kukira- ."

Takumi tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Wajah Naruto berubah masam. "Kau kira apa? Aku tidak meyakinkan? Tipe orang yang langsung tergelincir sebelum menikung?"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku." Jawab Takumi setengah panik, dia takut pemuda Konoha itu tersinggung. Kenapa suasana mendadak jadi tidak enak begini? Naruto terlihat marah dan Gaara sahabat Naruto tidak melakukan apapun.

Gaara merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto. "Lihat sendiri bukan? Bukan hanya kami yang menilai begitu." Gaara kemudian menatap orang-orang Akina di depannya. "Kalau kalian keberatan itu tidak masalah, lagipula jangan datang hanya untuk menemuinya tanpa tujuan. Kau hanya akan kena ceramahnya yang tak jelas."

"Terimakasih pujiannya, kau benar-benar membantu," ucap Naruto penuh sindiran dan sinis.

"Sama-sama," balas Gaara tidak tahu diri. Si pirang spontan memukul kepala merah sahabatnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke Takumi dan kawan-kawan.

"Jadi bagaimana kalian mau ikut? Aku yakin kalian tidak akan rugi. Terutama untukmu Takumi."

"Untuk-ku?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya, senyum khas idiotnya berkembang dengan pipi sedikit memerah. "Nah, kau bisa coba melawanku sebagai latihan. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan dan kurang ajar. Tapi aku sungguh ingin bisa melawanmu. Akina tidak akan bisa kutaklukan bila aku tidak melawanmu."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Gunung Akina pukul 10. Kita akan bertanding," jawab Takumi tanpa keraguan.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat heran. "Kau menyetujuinya? Semudah itu?"

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun mengangkat bahu. Ditantang bukan hal baru untuk dirinya. Entah mengapa dia tidak begitu terkejut mendapat tantangan dari Naruto. "Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan. Pembalap jalanan tidak butuh alasan untuk menerima tantangan. Bukankah begitu?"

Naruto meringis. "Eh, tidak juga. Kau tidak marah aku menantangmu?"

Takumi tidak bisa lebih bingung lagi. Baru kali ada yang mempertanyakan dia marah atau tidak ketika ditantang balapan. Siapapun pembalap jalanan yang menantang dirinya selalu bersikap dingin. Mereka tidak pernah peduli. Mereka cuma menginginkan kemenangan, sesederhana itu.

"Untuk apa?" Tunggal Fujiwara bertanya.

"Karena menantangmu. Aku selalu dimarahi Gaara atau teman-temanku." Gaara hampir menendang pantat Naruto kalau tidak ingat di tempat umum. Gaara tahu Naruto belum pernah sekalipun menantang orang lain di luar kalangan mereka. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Naruto se idiot itu!

 _Hell!_ Tidak perlu bertanya kau marah atau tidak! "Abaikan dia, terimakasih sudah mau datang. Dan untukmu Naruto, jangan lupakan perjanjiannya." Gaara mendelik tajam pada sahabatnya.

"Hai! Hai! Bahan bakar penuh dan satu set ban depan." Tangan Naruto melambai-lambai.

Si merah menyeringai menang. "Bagus."

Harusnya suasana berubah canggung tapi sekali lagi karena sikap Naruto batas tidak kasat mata dengan mudahnya pecah. Pemuda Sabaku yang terlihat serius ternyata sama ramahnya dengan Naruto. Dia tidak sungkan bercerita banyak hal termasuk paranoidnya si pirang. Waktu terus berlalu dan tanpa sadar jam makan siang telah usai. Dua sahabat itu lalu pamit seraya mengingatkan janji mereka nanti malam.

Kenji mendesah panjang setelah keduanya pergi. Dia tidak percaya baru saja bisa mengobrol sangat normal dengan calon lawan. "Penantang baru telah muncul dan yang ini paling aneh."

Itsuki setuju, kali ini dia menjawab serius. "Walaupun aneh mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Gaara- _san_ adalah orang yang menaklukan tim Emperor. Sangat jelas dia bukan lawan mudah."

Selain Itsuki, orang-orang disana tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Lebih-lebih Takumi, bola matanya terbuka lebih lebar diwajahnya yang datar.

"Tahu darimana kau Itsuki?" Iketani langsung bertanya. Mereka yang di Akina tidak tahu detail siapa sosok-sosok pembalap yang menggemparkan tim besar seminggu yang lalu.

"Sepulang dari Ibaraki, Naruto- _san_ mengajakku menemui teman-temannya. Aku tahu hal itu karena mereka bercerita." Sebuah informasi yang sangat penting. Dan Itsuki tidak bercerita! Seperti berkhianat dengan teman sendiri tapi rekan-rekan Istuki sangat tahu bagaimana tabiat sang pemuda. Tidak mungkin dia akan diam saja dengan informasi sepenting ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita?" Tanya Takumi penasaran namun masih tetap tenang.

Sejenak Itsuki terdiam. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang terpat. "Maaf, aku hanya bingung. Aku takut pertemanan kita rusak karena hanya masalah balapan. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu berpikir macam-macam. Kau tetap Takumi dan Naruto- _san_ tetap dirinya yang riang luar biasa."

Tunggal Fujiwara tidak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya. "Kau terlalu memikirkan hal tidak penting. Aku tidak sedangkal itu dalam menilai seseorang."

"Yeah, kurasa begitu." Itsuki tertawa malu. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa sadar malam telah tiba. Mereka semua sangat bersemangat dengan ajakan Naruto dan Gaara. Baru kali ini tim dari Akina tidak merasa takut, mereka seakan lupa bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang mengalahkan tim emperor.

Sesuai janji mereka datang ke Akina untuk memenuhi ajakan dua pemuda dari Konoha. Tidak seperti malam Minggu biasanya yang cukup ramai didatangi pembalap-pembalap lokal, malam itu justru lengang. Alasannya sederhana, mereka lebih memilih pergi ke Akagi karena sesama pembalap _Red Suns_ mengadakan latih tanding. Kelompok itu tampaknya kebakaran jenggot karena dipermalukan oleh seorang wanita.

Tidak ingin terlambat mereka datang satu jam lebih awal dan anak muda Akina itu terkejut duo Konoha telah datang. Gaara tampak sedang mengecek mesin mobil sedangkan Naruto menunggu dengan sabar dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada.

Wajah Naruto berseri bahagia mendapati Takumi dan kawan-kawannya muncul. "Kalian datang!"

"Tentu saja, aku terkejut kalian datang lebih awal." Iketani tidak bohong. Menemukan mereka disini terlebih dahulu sama sekali tidak dia kira.

"Naruto terus merengek seperti anak TK untuk datang lebih awal! Aku tidak tahan mendengar suaranya, Demi Tuhan aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan game-ku." Raut kekesalan benar-benar tercetak di parasnya. Tidak ada yang bisa prihatin pada Gaara.

Takumi bisa memaklumi, calon dokter memang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Wajahnya berseri sangat bahagia seolah baru lulus sekolah. Apa dia memang sebahagia itu?

"Oh ya Naruto- _san_ dimana mobilmu?" Takumi merasa janggal karena hanya menemukan mobil Gaara disekitar mereka.

"Mobilku di flat, hari ini aku pinjam mobilnya Gaara untuk bertanding denganmu. Aku tidak punya mobil yang benar-benar bagus untuk balapan," kata Naruto malu-malu.

"Oh." Pemuda Akina mengangguk prihatin bersamaan sampai realitas memukul logika mereka.

"HEEEE."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda?" Kenji bertanya dengan nada tinggi

Naruto menggeleng, sekilas ada pandangan kecewa di mata birunya. "Kita tinggalkan masalah itu, oke."

Semua orang setuju dan tidak ada yang membahas hal itu lagi. Mereka kemudian berdiskusi tentang teknis balapan antara Naruto dan Takumi. Diputuskan, mereka akan melakukan balapan menurun. Kemenangan ditentukan dengan mobil yang lebih dahulu masuk _finish_ karena adu kecepatan waktu tidak mungkin dilakukan mengingat keterbatasan alat dan personel.

Kini dua mobil telah sejajar dalam satu garis lurus.

"Sudah siap, Takumi?" Naruto memastikan kesiapan sang pemuda untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia masuk ke mobil. Laki-laki lebih muda mengangguk mantap sementara teman-teman lain berdiri dipinggir memberi semangat. Takumi lebih tampak santai dari biasanya, bukan berarti meremehkan. Tapi siapa yang bisa tegang jika kau dihadapkan wajah cengengesan Naruto yang mirip anak TK akan piknik?

"Yosh! Mari kita mulai!"

Gaara memulai hitungan mundur begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

10

.

9

Suara deru mesin mobil terdengar bersamaan.

8

.

7

Ketegangan mulai menjalar, bahkan semua orang bisa merasakannya. Suasana ramah tadi mendadak berubah mendebarkan bagi beberapa orang.

6

.

5

Takumi mengambil nafas lebih dalam. Matanya difokuskan ke depan.

4

.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, kaki dan tangannya sudah siap.

"3"

"2" Keduanya menghitung bersamaan.

"1"

Begitu hitungan selesai dua mobil melesat bersamaan meninggalkan ketakjuban bagi yang melihat. Kenji dan rekan-rekan sudah sering melihat balapan Takumi tapi mereka masih saja takjub jika pemuda bertampang malas dibalik kemudi.

"Sempurna," Gaara menyeringai aneh.

* * *

Setitik keringat dingin menetes dipelipis Takumi. Tunggal Fujiwara sudah menduga sejak awal jika Naruto pengemudi yang hebat. Tekanan itu berubah begitu dokter muda ada dibalik kemudi. Si pirang benar-benar seperti orang lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti tekanan itu merayap bagaikan tangan gurita yang menjerat mangsa. Sejauh yang Takumi tahu predator selalu mengintai dalam kediaman hingga membuatnya mangsanya lengah tanpa sadar. Seperti saat ini. Lepas dari tikungan pertama ketiga S 2000 yang semula mengekor berhasil melesat secara anggun mendahuluinya tanpa mengijinkannya untuk bereaksi.

" _Sangat cepat."_ Terlepas dari kemampuan mobil Naruto yang lebih menguntungkan di jalan lurus tapi dia tidak mengira Naruto sama hebatnya dalam memanfaatkan tikungan.

Memasuki tikungan ke empat mobil di depan membelok dalam hitungan detik dan hampir hilang dari pandangan.

"Itu…." Takumi tidak mengira akan melihat orang lain melakukan itu. Hampir tidak ada pengereman yang sia-sia ketika mobil di depan memasuki tikungan. Kecepatan dan iramanya bahkan stabil.

" _Ini tidak akan mudah."_ Sejujurnya menjadi pengejar adalah posisi yang lebih menguntungkan karena bisa mengamati lawan dan sekaligus memberi tekanan mental. Tapi tampaknya hal ini tidak berlaku pada Naruto.

Mobil di depan terasa semakin cepat dan makin sulit dijangkau. Takumi tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain berusaha memacu mobilnya secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak akan bagus bila tertinggal semakin jauh.

Semakin cepat laju dua mobil maka semakin jauh pula keduanya dari garis start. Deru suara mobil yang beradu semakin samar terdengar oleh beberapa pemuda yang masih tertinggal. Gaara sungguh penasaran ingin melihat dari dekat. Jika bukan karena mobilnya dipinjam Naruto dia telah melesat untuk mengekor. Bingung harus berbuat apa, dia mengambil smartphonenya untuk sekedar mengalihkan pikiran. Dia juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuka pembicaraan dengan baik layaknya Naruto jadi bukan salahnya tiba-tiba suasana canggung.

Iketani berjalan mendekat ke Gaara dan berdiri disamping sang pemuda. "Ne, Gaara- _san_. Seperti apa Naruto- _san_ itu? Ketika balapan maksudku."

"Benar, ceritakan pada kami tentang Naruto- _san_!" Itsuki bergabung dengan Iketani diikuti yang lain. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari smartphone lalu mematikannya. Dia terkejut diajak bicara, dia kira suasana akan canggung lebih lama karena tidak ada Naruto.

"Dia seorang paranoid yang sialnya dianugerahi bakat pengemudi, pengendalian mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi sangat bagus mengingat luar biasanya dia menjaga dirinya tetap aman," kata Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Kami sudah mendengar ceritamu tentang hal itu. Tapi, apa hubungannya?"

Gaara menatap Kenji yang tampak tidak mengerti. "Kalian boleh mengatakan ini adalah omong kosong belaka tapi Naruto adalah pembalap yang mengerikan karena bakatnya. Umumnya seorang pembalap yang hebat lahir karena selain bakat dia juga menempa dirinya dengan keras untuk menguasai teknik-teknik mengemudi dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi Naruto berbeda, teknik mengemudinya di dapat secara otodidak walau dia tidak sering berlatih layaknya kami."

"Bagaimana itu mungkin? Itu tidak masuk di akal! Takumi juga belajar secara otodidak tapi dia hampir enam tahun melintasi Akina setiap hari. Itu yang membuatnya hebat." Itsuki menyela.

"Sudah kubilang, Naruto berbeda. Teori dan akal sehat tidak berlaku untuknya," jawab Gaara setengah jengkel.

Itsuki kehabisan kata-kata. "Tapi itu terdengar mengada-ada."

Gaara mengangkat bahu tanda juga tidak mengerti. "Anggap saja itu keajaiban. Tapi aku punya teori sendiri mengenai asal kemampuan Naruto. Selain faktor bakat dari orang tua kondisi mental Naruto sendiri yang memaksanya untuk selalu fokus. Dia paranoid terhadap keselamatannya dan faktor itulah yang memaksa Naruto untuk menjaga seluruh kendali. Dan dengan banyaknya lawan yang dia hadapi beberapa tahun belakangan telah mengasah instingnya dalam balapan. Dia juga berproses hanya sedikit berbeda dari yang lain."

Kenji mengangkat tangan dan mengelus dagunya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Gaara. "Kalau Naruto awalnya paranoid kenapa mau balapan?"

Si kepala merah tersenyum getir seolah-seolah mengakui sebuah kejahatan. "Aku dan teman-teman lain menghasutnya."

 _Well!_ Apakah itu teman yang baik? Mereka tidak sependapat. Pemuda Akina terdiam.

Lebih dari separuh jalan telah Takumi dan Naruto lewati. Jalanan lebar dan lurus mulai berkurang menyisakan tikungan sempit berkelok sampai bawah. Lagi-lagi terjadi pertarungan drift melawan drift di sepanjang tikungan. Dua mobil beriringan sangat dekat menyusuri tikungan dengan lengkungan busur yang sangat anggun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Terasa _de ja vu_ bagi Takumi karena pertarungan semacam ini pernah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Ryosuke. Dan sedikit aneh karena Takumi juga pernah melawan mobil sejenis untuk balapannya. Tapi, Honda S 2000 benar-benar terlihat lebih seram dengan Namikaze dibaliknya.

Memindahkan roda gigi, Takumi berusaha mengikuti laju mobil di depannya yang terus bertambah. Gerakan mobil di depannya tidak main-main, hanya sedikit _"counter-steering"_ yang dilakukan untuk menyeimbangkan drift. Dua mobil sama-sama mempertahankan kecepatannya hingga jalanan memasuki garis lurus. Di masing-masing belokang Takumi berusaha menyerang dari sisi luar tikungan karena sisi dalam ditutup oleh Naruto. Gangguan beruntun seharusnya efektif untuk memecah konsentrasi tapi mobil di depan masih terlihat stabil dan justru semakin cepat.

Naruto melirik kaca spion untuk mengamati jarak. Takumi benar-benar agresif seperti yang diperkirakannya. "Anak itu gigih, tapi cara seperti itu tidak mempan untukku." Bagi Naruto, pertandingan ini terasa menyegarkan karena menghadapi lawan baru. Seulas senyum kecil merekah ketika pemuda pirang melihat kaca spion dimana AE 86 berada.

Umumnya pembalap akan lupa mengerem dan salah perhitungan dalam mengambil lintasan untuk menikung karena terlalu memaksa menutup sisi dalam. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto, berkat sering menghadapi Menma dia mampu mengendalikan situasi semacam ini.

Gelisah. Tertekan dan memuakkan. Perasaan ini menyebalkan bagi Takumi ditengah adrenalin yang terus berpacu. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya merasakan sejak menjadi pembalap Project-D tapi dia benar-benar ingin menang. Akan memuakkan bila kalah dengan orang semacam Naruto yang bahkan tidak memiliki mobil untuk balapan. Bagaimana dia mungkin mengendalikan mobil orang lain layaknya kaki dan tangannya sendiri. Kemampuan _handling_ pada S 2000 hampir mirip dengan Joshima pada tingkatan tertentu.

Bukan berarti dia membenci Naruto. Tapi Takumi cenderung frustasi pada dirinya sendiri bila sampai dia kalah. Arahan yang pernah diberikan Ryosuke untuk Takumi melawan Joshima yang menggunakan mobil jenis sama tampaknya tidak berlaku.

Spidometernya menunjukkan kecepatan yang hampir menyentuh angka maksimal dan S2000 di depan masih belum terkejar.

Takumi memutar otaknya. Dia harus memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada, melihat bagaimana si pirang menyetir tidak boleh membuatnya ragu. Tepat sebelum berbelok dia menaikkan laju mobilnya agar berada tepat disamping sisi dalam, tanpa ragu dia sudah sedikit membelokkan mobilnya sehingga sedikit menutup pergerakkan Naruto. Dia merasakan inilah momen yang ditunggu, dengan sigap ia melakukan pengreman kemudian mengurangi gigi dan melakukan _pulse_ untuk _overpower_. Dengan teknik ini dia dapat menahan kecepatannya di tikungan, dengan pengendalian yang baik ia meluncur beberapa meter di depan Naruto.

Tapi sayang, hal itu hanya berlaku beberapa detik. Si pirang berhasil mendahului lagi.

Hal gila baru saja terjadi di depan mata. Orang itu benar-benar lihai, seolah jalanan Akina adalah miliknya. Naruto terlalu berani menerobos batas jalur aman yang biasanya sangat diperhatikan pembalap pendatang. Mampu memperkirakan panjang dan lebar akhir tikungan secara presisi adalah keuntungan tuan rumah. Tidak seharusnya orang lain bisa menguasai secepat itu.

Pertarungan sengit terus berlalu. Sebuah pertandingan fantastis yang tidak terekspos terus membelah malam. Deru suara mobil terus menggema dan posisi masih belum berubah. Naruto masih di depan.

Takumi merasakan ketegangan luar biasa. Lebih-lebih lima tikungan terakhir yang jadi tempat andalannya menyalip semakin dekat tapi kepercayaan dirinya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya karena tekanan yang dirasa. Sial, dia tidak sedang bertarung sebagai anggota Project D maka dia sepenuhnya sendiri menghadapi monster di depan. Mungkin terkesan lemah mengandalkan orang lain tapi itu lebih baik dari kalah.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Takumi si pirang merasakan ketakutan. Tidak salah Takumi disebut-sebut pembalap terkuat Akina. Pemuda ini seperti setan. Beberapa kali lenyap dan muncul begitu saya di samping mobil berupaya mendahului.

Sempat terpikir olehnya apa AE 86 itu nyata apa bukan?

Sangat halus, berbanding dengan gaya balap Menma yang kasar. Walau begitu keduanya sama-sama mematikan. Takumi menempel ketat tanpa sedikitpun membiarkannya bernafas lega mengatur jarak. Sungguh fokus yang luar biasa!

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat calon dokter lebih terkejut. Memasuki lima tikungan terakhir dia mendengar suara sedikit aneh dari AE 86 dibelakangnya. Naruto tidak begitu tahu tapi itu sepertinya hal buruk akan segera terjadi. Entah sejak kapan mobil itu telah mengambil jalur dalam keadaan menikung.

Kenyataannya Naruto tidak tahu Mobil AE 86 dibelakang sedang memanfaatkan gaya sentrifugal. Bunyi aneh tadi berasal dari benturan masuknya sebagian ban dalam saluran air. Dua mobil tampak belum ada yang mau mengalah. AE 86 meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi melebihi daya cengkram roda untuk mengekor S 2000 yang melakukan _drift_ di sepanjang tikungan. Hal sinting yang hanya mampu dilakukan oleh dua orang berurat nyali putus.

"Ini gila," seru Naruto tidak percaya. Jarak mereka sedekat itu. Dia merasa bila tidak didukung dengan mesin mobil yang mumpuni dia sudah kalah dari tadi.

Takumi sama terkejutnya, teknik andalannya tidak efektif. Calon dokter memotong jalur serangan sebelum dirinya berhasil mendahului. Sangat jelas di mata Takumi, Naruto bukan pembalap mentah yang asal bicara. Dia memutar otak, hanya tersisa empat tikungan dan bila dia tidak mengambil tindakan lain kemungkinan dia akan kalah.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Mungkin dia perlu mencoba hal gila itu lagi untuk mengecoh Naruto. Tangannya secara sigap memutar pengatur lampu. Mematikan lampu adalah langkah terakhirnya.

Efeknya terasa menakutkan bagi Naruto. AE 86 menghilang dalam pandangan. Calon dokter terkejut bukan main, kemampuan Takumi sudah tidak masuk dalam logikanya. Bocah itu hanya mengandalkan naluri untuk membayangi Naruto.

Kejutan belum berakhir, memasuki tikungan AE 86 telah masuk dari dalam lalu menyalip si pirang. Naruto baru menyadarinya ketika lampu milik Takumi sudah dinyalakan.

Tamatlah sudah, mungkinkah semua berakhir disini?

* * *

Menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan. Siapa saja tahu akan hal itu terlebih jika kau sendirian. Untunglah Gaara tidak sendiri menunggu hasil balapan Takumi dan Naruto. Mereka berbincang banyak topik namun masih seputar balapan.

"Apakah Naruto- _san_ pernah kalah?" Sampai juga mereka pada topik itu. Pemuda Akina sudah mendengar banyak cerita kehebatan Naruto dari Gaara dan tentu saja mereka penasaran apakah Naruto pernah kalah.

"Pernah." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Itsuki.

Wajah bahagia seketika terpapar jelas dari Itsuki, Kenji dan Iketani. Itu artinya Takumi ada harapan. Gaara menatap mereka sebal.

"Berapa kali?" Kenji bergantian bertanya.

"Berkali-kali."

"Itu artinya Takumi punya kesempatan menang." Ketiganya terlonjak bahagia meninggalkan sang pemuda setengah musuh sendirian. Gaara diabaikan. Ingat diabaikan itu rasanya sakit.

"Berbahagialah kalian. Karena sesungguhnya kalianlah yang jadi taruhan disini," kata Gaara sinis. Efeknya langsung terasa, pemuda Akina terdiam. Bukannya tadi mereka tidak membicarakan apapun tentang taruhan.

Itsuki panik. "Hei-hei, kita tadi tidak membicarakan taruhan!"

Pria merah mengabaikan wajah tegang di depannya. Seringaianya terlalu mencurigakan. "Oh, jadi kalian akan lari? Sungguh tidak berterimakasih. Balapan tanpa taruhan adalah hal yang hambar seolah kau tidak punya tujuan lagi. Kalian harusnya mengerti itu?"

Sayangnya suasana tegang dihentikan oleh dering smartphone miliknya. Nama Naruto tertera di layar.

"Halo, Naruto," jawabnya tenang. Percakapan keduanya hanya singkat, tidak lebih dari satu menit. Mempertahankan wajah seriusnya dia kemudian menoleh ke Itsuki dan kawan-kawan.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. Ada tiga mobil yang akan naik dan tampaknya mereka pembalap," ucap Gaara cepat. "Itsuki-san aku menumpang mobilmu, kita menuju pusat Yamada sekarang."

Iketani bingung. "Eh, kenapa kita kesana?"

"Naruto dan Takumi sedang perjalanan ke sana. Pertandingan sudah selesai. Kita harus turun sekarang, atau kalian lebih memilih mengurusi para pembalap itu? Kalau aku jadi kalian aku akan lebih memilih bersantai di kedai kopi. Ayo Itsuki-san."

Akhirnya mereka hanya menurut kepada Gaara. Tiga mobil turun dari gunung Akina secara beriringan. Dipertengahan jalan mereka berpapasan dengan tiga mobil yang menuju arah berlawanan. Para pemuda Akina cukup familiar dengan mobil-mobil itu.

Jenis mobil Land Evo dan dari stikernya mereka tahu mereka dari tim Emperor. Untuk saat ini mereka sangat setuju dengan Gaara. Bersantai di kedai kopi lebih terdengar menyenangkan.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah kedai kopi di pusat Yamada. Mobil Takumi dan Gaara telah terparkir. Dari luar mereka bisa melihat dari balik dinding kaca Takumi tengah menunggu sendirian di sebuah meja panjang.

Takumi tampak melamun ketika mereka datang. Takumi tampak benar-benar larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari mereka datang.

"Takumi- _san_ kau disini sendirian? Mana si pirang bodoh?" Sapa Gaara sambil bertanya dimana keberadaan makhluk pirang berisik sahabatnya.

Tunggal Fujiwara berpaling dengan terkejut mendapati Gaara, Itsuki dan para senpainya telah tiba.

"Ah, Naruto-san sedang ke toilet." Ada yang salah dengan Takumi! Mereka bisa membaca itu.

Gaara dan yang lain duduk berseberangan. "Takumi- _san_ ada apa?" Gaara membuka percakapan.

Belum sempat Takumi membuka mulut Itsuki sudah menyela. "Ne-katakan pada kami bagaimana hasil pertandingannya?"

"Aku kalah."

Tapi jawaban itu bukan keluar dari mulut Takumi melainkan dari Naruto yang baru saja datang. Naruto tampak riang seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara keduanya.

Gaara langsung mengulas senyum."Hah, sudah kuduga. Itu artinya aku menang taruhan."

Naruto terlihat pasrah. "Baiklah Namikaze Naruto tidak akan ingkar janji."

Pemuda Akina memucat, mereka ingat bahwa mereka terlibat. Takumi langsung panik. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal taruhan tapi apapun itu taruhan dalam dunia balap tidak akan berakhir bagus. Seketika dia cemas pada Naruto.

"Tunggu, Gaara- _san_. Jangan dengarkan Naruto- _san_. Pertandingan kami tidaklah selesai."

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto minta penjelasan. Tampaknya ada klaim sepihak dari Naruto.

"Yeah, pertandingan kami memang tidak selesai karena ada interupsi dari mobil yang baru datang. Tapi, sepenuhnya kemenangan milik Takumi, dia ada diposisi depan sebelum penganggu datang," ucap Naruto santai lalu duduk disamping Gaara.

"Tapi setelah itu Naruto- _san_ lebih mampu menangani situasi. Dia berhasil menghindar dan lebih bisa mengendalikan kecepatannya melebihiku."

Sekarang Gaara paham situasinya. Iris jadenya menatap tajam Naruto. "Hampir lagi, heh! Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari Naruto. Maaf, tapi aku harus tidak setuju denganmu Takumi. Kaulah yang menang, faktor lain tidak masuk hitungan meskipun dia mendahuluimu."

Kepala merah tersenyum tulus pada Takumi, dia benar-benar mengakui kemenangan pemuda Fujiwara karena bisa menebak kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Tapi Takumi tidak merasa seperti itu, kemenangan ini rasanya aneh karena tidak tertuntaskan. Sama seperti ketika melawan Joshima, dirinya tidak merasa Fujiwara menggeleng. "Tidak, aku lebih suka menganggap ini seri dan Gaara- _san_ aku mohon batalkan taruhan dengan Naruto- _san_. Sungguh aku tidak ingin Naruto- _san_ terkena masalah hanya karena balapan."

Iketani dan kawan-kawan mengangguk setuju. Itsuki ikut menyuarakan pikirannya. "Terlebih Gaara- _san_ bilang ini menyangkut kita juga."

Heh?

Dua sahabat saling memandang bingung. Bola safire Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Tawa Gaara langsung meletus tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kenapa aku harus terkena masalah?" Si pirang menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan bingung.

Oh! Jadi ini yang tiba-tiba membuat pemuda Akina mendadak diam saat Gaara berbicara tentang taruhan. Kesalah pahaman ini benar-benar lucu.

"Ya, taruhan ini memang melibatkan kalian tapi tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Kami bertaruh, jika Naruto yang menang aku yang harus mentraktir kalian dan sebaliknya jika Naruto yang kalah dia harus mentraktir kalian. Kalian memang objek taruhan, taruhan menguras kantong kami berdua."

Begitulah kesalah pahaman diluruskan. Tetap saja pemuda Akina menganggap Naruto dan Gaara adalah anomali lain dalam dunia balap mobil jalanan. Percakapan panjang terus mengalir pada malam itu. Kesalah pahaman lain juga diluruskan seperti mengapa Sai, Gaara, Ino menantang pembalap di Gunma.

Itu adalah sebuah proyek lelucon pribadi dari ketua Akatsuki. Pein ingin membuka mata ketua Project-D bahwa di empat wilayah yang konon dikuasai Akatsuki masih banyak pembalap lain yang setara. Tidak ada niat unsur provokative.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika ada yang menantangmu balapan Gaara-san? Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Rasa penasaran Itsuki tidak terbendung lagi setelah mengetahui tentang keseharian mereka yang lebih memilih berkarir di dunia professional bidang lain.

"Sejauh ini belum ada yang menantangku selain teman-teman. Hmmm, tapi mungkin bisa kupertimbangkan jika yang menantangku mau menggunakan jasaku lebih dahulu."

"Dasar otak bisnis," cibir Naruto pada Gaara. Dua sahabat akhirnya ribut sementara Takumi dan kawan-kawan lebih suka mentertawakan mereka. Tanpa terasa tengah malam telah lewat, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Terimakasih semuanya, malam ini sangat menyenangkan sekali. Lain kali kita harus balapan lagi Takumi! Lain kali dengan kalian juga!" Ucap Naruto penuh kejujuran.

Takumi mengangguk kecil. Dia juga senang melawan Naruto.

"Oh, ya mengenai Project-D melawan tim gabungan Akatsuki. Kau harus berhati-hati." Sang dokter berubah ke mode seriusnya. Semua mendengarkan baik-baik bahkan Gaara ikut terdiam.

"Irama jalan disana mirip Gunung Akina, aku yakin jalanan bukan masalah untukmu. Ryosuke- _san_ mungkin sudah menyiapkan strategi untukmu tapi ada baiknya kau juga mendengarkan saran kami."

Gaara melipat dua tangannya. Dia turut menambahi, "Lawanmu antara Menma atau Sasuke. Dua tipikal yang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto. Jangan menunjukkan apapun sampai pertengahan, mereka akan mudah meniru gerakanmu."

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke Takumi dan behenti tepat di samping sang pemuda. Dia membisikkan sesuatu.

* * *

Salah satu malam yang mengesankan. Takumi masih tidak bisa melupakan detik-detik terakhir pertandingannya melawan Naruto. Dia masih belum bisa tidur meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga. Setiap menutup mata, dia hanya terbayang S2000 yang meluncur diantara tiga mobil yang mereka berdua hindari.

Takumi meremas rambutnya karena gemas. Walau mereka mengaku kalah tetap saja rasanya janggal.

"Arghhhhhh!" Takumi melempar bantal. Naas, bantal menabrak jam beker dan beberapa benda di meja. Kegaduhan segera terjadi di pagi buta.

Tidak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki sang ayah. Gawat! "Takumi, kau sudah bangun?"

Takumi mengabaikan panggilan sang ayah. Dia pura-pura tidur. Perjanjiannya adalah minggu pagi ini sang ayahlah yang harus mengantar tahu. Bila ketahuan sudah bangun, pasti tugas akan beralih pada dirinya. Bukan tidak mau, tapi Takumi benar-benar lelah.

Di lain tempat, Naruto dan Gaara masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Di depan televisi mereka berdua tengah menonton siaran sepak bola yang tengah berlangsung. Di meja tersedia kopi dan beberapa kue manju yang mereka beli tadi.

Mereka duduk di sofa dengan tenang menikmati pertandingan liga luar yang tersaji. Sesekali mereka saling menyindir pedas karena mendukung tim yang berbeda. Pertandingan melawan Takumi seolah terlupakan begitu saja jika Gaara tidak mengungkit.

"Kenapa bisa kalah dari Takumi?"

Naruto yang tengah asyik menonton tanpa berpaling menjawab dengan ringan. "Kalah nyali dengannya."

Gaara heran saja, skill Naruto bisa dikatakan sama dengan Menma. Dan bukan sembarang orang yang bisa mengalahkan si pirang. Gaara sangat penasaran. "Kukira urat nyalimu sudah paling putus diantara kami. Masih ada yang menyaingimu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak senekat Takumi yang sampai mematikan lampu untuk membayangi. Bocah itu sinting."

Si pirang kemudian melahap kue manjunya dengan nikmat lalu menyesap secangkir kopi. Setelah itu dia mulai bercerita. "Dia pengemudi alami. Dia sudah mengemudi sejak kelas 7 dan mempelajari semuanya secara otodidak tanpa sengaja. Bayangkan saja dia mengemudi membawa tahu setiap hari ke hotel di danau Akina tanpa boleh rusak."

"Bukankah itu sulit?"

"Lihat ini." Naruto mengambil secangkir kopi milik Gaara yang masih utuh untuk memberikan demonstrasi. Iris jade milik Gaara memandangi baik-baik ketika Naruto menggoyangkan kopi itu perlahan. Sekilas kopi itu akan tumpah namun dengan perlahan pula Naruto menyeimbangkannnya dengan menggoyangkan ke arah lain.

"Setiap membawa tahu dia juga membawa segelas air yang dijadikan indikator untuk membuat tahu tetap utuh. Itu bukan sulit lagi tapi hampir di luar nalar. Dia mengendalikan mobil hampir seperti tangan dan kakinya sendiri. Aku bisa melihat dia akan jadi pembalap yang luar biasa bila terus berlatih. Pembalap Project-D tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja."

Sampai titik ini Gaara cukup mengerti. Tapi dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Takumi tampak tidak puas. "Lalu mengapa Takumi tampak tidak puas jika dia menang."

Naruto berdecih sebal. "Ada hama penganggu ditikungan terakhir. Takumi tampak terkejut dengan tiga mobil yang datang, kami menghindarinya dengan baik tapi dia kehilangan kecepatan. Aku tidak bisa menganggap itu sebuah kemenangan meskipun aku berhasil mendahuluinya. Itu bukan sebuah kemenangan yang pantas. Takumi masih terlalu polos untuk balapan liar yang sesungguhnya."

Gaara menyeringai aneh. "Yah, setidaknya jangan mempengaruhinya untuk coba balapan di tol. Kau akan merusak kepolosannya."

Naruto memasang wajah sinis. "Memangnya siapa yang mengajariku, ya?"

Namikaze muda tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Titik dimana dia paling merasa jadi anak nakal. Jalan tol, jalan raya, pegunungan sudah mereka coba semua. Ajaibnya mereka belum pernah tertilang sekalipun. Sangat menyenangkan tapi jika diingat lagi dia jadi takut sekarang.

"Sialan kau Gaara." Naruto melempar bantal sofanya pada Gaara. Selesai bertengkar tidak jelas, keduanya melanjutkan acara menonton bola yang sempat tertunda. Malam yang sempurna. Taruhan putaran kedua mereka berakhir gagal. Takdir seolah sedang tidak ingin memihak siapapun karena pertandingan bola berakhir imbang.

* * *

Waktu berjalan terasa semakin cepat, lebih-lebih bagi Takumi. Sejak pertandingan melawan Naruto dia berusaha terus memperbaiki _skill_. Naruto dan Gaara tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan kru pengisian bahan bakar semenjak saat itu. Bahkan sekarang, Gaara punya proyek pribadi bersama Takumi. Entah mengapa dua makhluk itu bisa akrab ketika membicarakan dunia fotografi.

Awalnya Takumi hanya dimintai tolong Gaara untuk menemani ke tempat-tempat menarik di Gunma sebagai warga lokal. Kebetulan Gaara terlibat dalam proyek pembuatan buku wisata Perfektur Gunma dan dia ditunjuk sebagai fotografernya. Seminggu bersama membuat mereka akrab, terlebih dalam urusan fotografi. Tidak disangka Takumi yang awam punya selera bagus juga dalam menentukan tempat foto.

Kehidupan Takumi semakin berwarna karena dia makin banyak teman. Latihan dengan Project D juga semakin intensif. Sebelum melawan tim Akatsuki, Project D berhasil meraih beberapa kemenangan dengan perjuangan yang keras. Disela-sela kegiatan itu dia masih bisa membantu pekerjaan Gaara. Dia belajar perlahan dari Gaara dan kepala merah dengan sukarela mengajari. Harus diakui, pekerjaan sampingan bersama Gaara menyenangkan dan lebih menggiurkan dalam hal pendapatan.

Tidak dipungkiri Naruto, Gaara dan Takumi semakin akrab. Seperti sekarang, seminggu sebelum Project D melawan tim gabungan Akatsuki ketiganya masih bisa bersantai di flat milik Naruto. Selama Gaara mendapat proyek di Gunma dia menumpang di tempat si pirang dan Takumi secara tidak resmi jadi asisten Gaara.

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang bersantai juga, Naruto sibuk membuat laporan sementara Takumi dan Gaara tengah memilih foto yang baru kemarin mereka ambil. Foto itu harus segera dicetak dan diserahkan kepada konsumen secepat mungkin, jadi keduanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Hari Sabtu itu terasa singkat sekali karena ketika semua pekerjaan selesai waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Aku sudah memesan makan siang untuk kita bertiga. Kau jangan pulang dulu Takumi, aku tidak akan mengontakmu lagi jika kali ini kau pulang tanpa makan." Tertangkap sudah. Tadinya Takumi langsung ingin berpamitan pulang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tapi Gaara telah berdiri di pintu depan milik Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Bukan tidak mau, tapi dia tidak enak hati. Dia sudah diberi bayaran cukup tinggi dari Gaara. Si merah terlalu murah hati hingga membuatnya sungkan.

"Tidak usah sungkan." Tambah Gaara sebelum Takumi angkat bicara. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Takumi harus disana lebih lama lagi. Mereka kemudian duduk di ruang tamu.

"Oh, ya bagaimana persiapan balapanmu?" Anehnya topik balapan jarang dibahas ketika ketiganya berkumpul. Jadi, Takumi agak kaget ditanyai Naruto.

"Aku terus berlatih, tapi aku masih tidak yakin beberapa hal." Raut wajah Takumi selaras dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak ragu.

Alis milik si pirang terangkat sebelah, dia lalu mengusap dagunya. "Hmmmm, ayolah kau pasti bisa. Entah lawanmu Menma atau Sasuke kau tidak boleh ragu."

Takumi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Apa Naruto-san dan Gaara-san akan datang juga?"

Gaara dan Naruto saling pandang untuk melihat siapa yang ingin menjawab lebih dahulu. "Apa kau akan datang Naruto?" Rupanya Gaara sama tidak tahunya dengan Takumi.

Naruto meringis. "Aku ingin tapi tidak bisa, kegiatan akademisku disini lebih penting." Naruto tidak bohong. Dia mendapat tugas dadakan.

"Sepertinya kami tidak bisa menonton, Sabtu depan aku ada pekerjaan di Saitama."

Sebenarnya terbesit harapan dari Takumi keduanya bisa hadir. Entah mengapa dia ingin mendapat dukungan moril dari dua pemuda Konoha itu. Takumi sadar jika mereka hadir tentu mereka akan hadir di pihak musuh tapi sungguh dia tidak merasa terganggu.

"Kukira kalian akan datang mengingat pertandingan akan berlangsung di Konoha."

"Takumi, hidup kami tidak hanya tentang balapan. Balapan memang menyenangkan tapi kami juga punya mimpi lain yang harus diraih."

Ucapan bijak dari Gaara didengar baik oleh Takumi. Gaara-san ada benarnya juga, hidup mereka tidak hanya tentang balapan. Naruto dan Gaara mempunyai impiannya masing-masing yang harus diraih.

Betapa irinya dia! Dia belum punya impian yang jelas dengan masa depannya. Dia menyukai balapan mobil tapi dia belum mempunyai rencana untuk terjun ke dunia professional.

Tangan Naruto menepuk pundak Takumi. Wajahnya sumpringah seperti biasa dengan iris biru laut yang menyala kekanakan. "Kau tidak boleh kalah sampai aku mengalahkanmu."

Bola mata Takumi membulat lebih lebar. Biasanya dia tidak terpengaruh tapi kali ini berbeda.

Tunggal Fujiwara merasa tersanjung.

"Lihatlah penghianatan nyata ini Takumi, kami mendukungmu. Menanglah untuk kami, tidak hanya Naruto kau juga harus melawanku," ucap Gaara menambahi seraya menunjuk wajah pemuda Akina.

Takumi tidak bisa lebih bahagia "Hai!"

Sabaku no Gaara dan Namikaze Naruto adalah _partner in crime_ yang nyata. Penghianatan macam apa itu? Takumi tidak ambil pusing.

* * *

Dua hari menjelang pertandingan semua anggota Project D telah tiba di Konoha. Mereka bertemu Pein pimpinan dari Akatsuki dan malam itu mereka mencoba medan jalan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto- _san_ dan Gaara- _san_ , irama jalan disini sangat mirip.

Malam itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan calon lawan yaitu Menma dan Sasuke. Ryosuke benar, hanya sekilas berpandangan dia bisa mengetahui keduanya bukan lawan yang mudah. Sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, lawan dari kedua tim akan ditentukan dengan cara undian. Ini permintaan dari Akatsuki. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Lawan Keisuke adalah Uzumaki Menma dan lawan Takumi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kita masih satu malam untuk mempersiapkan diri. Kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan bukan?"

Semua tim mengangguk begitu pula Takumi. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka membawa tekad yang kuat untuk menang. Hal itu mereka buktikan dengan pertandingan melawan tim gabungan Akatsuki.

Pertandingan pertama adalah pertandingan antara Takumi dengan Sasuke. Pertandingan itu sangat seru dan sayangnya Sasuke harus mengalami kekalahan. Takumi terlalu tangguh untuk Sasuke. Namun sepertinya pertandingan antara Akastuki dengan Project D memang ditakdirkan untuk seri. Keisuke harus mengakui kemampuan Menma di sesi selanjutnya.

Pertandingan menegangkan itu akhirnya berakhir dan sampai detik ini Takumi benar-benar tidak melihat batang hidung dari Gaara ataupun Naruto. Harapannya pupus, duo pirang merah tidak muncul.

"Adik kecil brengsek benar-benar tidak datang." Sepertinya bukan hanya Takumi yang kehilangan sesuatu. Diseberang sana Takumi dan Project D bisa mendengar umpatan dari Uzumaki Menma.

* * *

Di tempat lain Naruto tiba-tiba bersin saat tangannya menyentuh pintu mobil. Reflek dia menggosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Mengabaikan keanehan yang terjadi, dia segera masuk ke mobil Corolla kesayangannya.

Bagian dalam mobilnya jauh terasa lebih hangat bila dibandingkan dengan kondisi di luar. Dia lalu melepas jas prakteknya lalu dilipat rapi dan diletakkan di bagian belakang.

Sebelum menyalakan mobil, dia mengambil air mineral di tasnya. Pemuda itu lalu menuangkan ke gelas kertas di tempat minum samping mobil. Dia menatap lekat-lekat gelas kertas disampingnya.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan adalah meningkatkan skill mengemudinya. Dia ingin datang sebagai lawan Takumi yang tertangguh.

Suara panggilan telephone berhasil menginterupsi lamunannya. Dengan sigap dia mengambil smartphone miliknya di dalam tas.

"Ojii-san?" Dia agak terkejut mendapati panggilan tidak biasa dari kepala klan Uzumaki. Orang tua itu jarang menghubunginya kecuali keadaan penting.

"Moshi-moshi Ojii-san," jawabnya secara sopan.

Awalnya hanya percakapan biasa, menanyakan kabar, merengek pada Naruto seperti biasa dan akan diakhiri dengan obrolan tidak penting. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kalimat terakhir dari sang kakek berhasil membuatnya terperangah.

"Apa kau sedang mabuk lagi Ojii-san?"

End

 **Omake**

Bulan telah berlalu. Pertandingan Project D dan Akatsuki telah berlalu dan kini Project-D menghadapi musuh yang disebut Ryosuke sebagai musuh terkuat.

Pertandingan Takumi melawan Shinji baru saja selesai. Pertandingan sesama mobil AE 86 mungkin jadi pertandingan bersejarah yang paling diingat. Pertandingan terakhir Project-D sebelum dibubarkan dan terakhir kali legenda AE 86 Akina tampil.

Pada tikungan terakhir mesin mobil AE 86 milik Takumi meledak. Suasana berubah sangat menegangkan karena berlangsung ditengah pertandingan. Drama menengangkan tersaji, cemas, ketakutan dan kekaguman tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Cemas dan takut akan nasib keduanya. Dua mobil melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi, ketika mobil Takumi mulai mengeluarkan asap hingga menutupi pandangan dari Shinji. Kecelakaan benar-benar sudah ada di depan mata. Untunglah, keduanya lihai mengendalikan mobil dan detik-detik akhir menjadi drama lain.

Kepalang tanggung! Takumi tidak mau mengakhiri pertandingan dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak lagi! Dan dia tahu harus melakukan apa. Dalam posisi mobilnya yang salah, dia melihat jalan lurus dibelakangnya yang jadi titik akhir. Takumi lalu menginjak kopling dan membebaskan ban mobilnya. Dia melaju mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga sampai garis finish.

Keheningan yang mencekam berubah menjadi teriakan histeris ketika AE 86 dari Akina menyentuh garis akhir. Semua pendukung Takumi larut dalam sukacita sementara sang pemuda hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Dia memang bahagia tapi dia lebih lega karena sampai dengan selamat.

" _Naruto-san tidak pernah cerita melaju dengan cara tadi menakutkan."_ Tunggu disaat seperti ini dia malah memikirkan si dokter muda? Tikungan terakhir tadi bagi Takumi terasa _de ja vu._ Cara menang Takumi sama persis dengan cara Naruto dulu mengendalikan keseimbangan mobilnya yang sempat hampir bertabrakan dengan tiga mobil.

Pengalaman yang membuat Takumi menang.

Dia senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena menang dan sedih karena AE 86 miliknya rusak. Entah bisa diperbaiki atau tidak.

Ckrek!

Takumi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Sinar blitz menganggu pandangannya sesaat. Semua yang ada disitu terheran, karena tidak ada yang tahu tiba-tiba sinar blitz memancar ditengah kerumunan.

Tunggal Fujiwara mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari pelakunya. Di sudut paling kanan dia melihat dua kepala merah dan kuning. Sepertinya mereka memang sengaja mengerjai Takumi.

Begitu Takumi sadar, Gaara benar-benar memotretnya lagi.

"Yo, Takumi." Naruto melambaikan dua tangan sementara Gaara menyeringai menang.

Kecuali Takumi dan teman-temannya mereka asing dengan sosok pirang dan merah yang menyapa Takumi. Tim Project D hanya mengenal Naruto dan tidak tahu siapa si pemuda merah.

Diantara wajah-wajah penonton hanya Kyouichi Sudo yang paling tampak tegang.

.

.

 **Rumah Sakit Umum Ibaraki**

Joshima mendesah pasrah ketika keluar dari ruang dokter Midorima Shintaro. Hasil rekam medisnya tidak sebagus yang dia harapkan. Kolestrol masih jadi musuh utamanya. Memegangi resep obat, pria paruh baya itu menyusuri lorong Paviliun Himawari dengan perasaan kesal. Jika Kozo sampai tahu dia pasti akan ditertawakan lagi.

Pria tua berkacamata berjalan dengan gontai hingga dia tidak memperhatikan lalu lalang orang disekelilingnya.

"Aduh!" Keduanya mengaduh bersamaan saat Joshima tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh.

"Maafkan, aku tuan. Aku tidak sengaja-." Hendak mengulurkan tangan dia dibuat terkejut dengan sosok yang ditabrak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga kurang hati-hati." Joshima ingat betul wajah dokter satu ini. Dokter berambut pirang itu bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Dokter Minato?"

Pemilik nama terlihat bingung. "Ya, tuan. Apa anda mengenalku?"

Joshima mengulas senyum. "Aku pernah jadi pasienmu di Rumah Sakit Tokyo dua tahun lalu. Toshiya Joshima."

Nama itu seperti bola lampu yang menghidupkan ingatan Minato. "Argh, tuan yang malas olahraga!"

Seketika panah imajiner menusuk hati Joshima. Apa itu yang hanya diingat dari dokter pirang satu ini.

"Ne, aku bukan tuan malas lagi Dokter Minato. Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Joshima menjawab dan bertanya layaknya kawan lama.

"Aku ada keperluan penting disini untuk beberapa hari," jawabnya sopan. Beberapa mantan pasien terkadang sering menyapanya bila bertemu dan itu hal wajar baginya.

"Tetap sibuk seperti biasanya," tanpa sadar Joshima melihat _name tag_ milik dokter bersurai pirang. Namikaze Minato. Tunggu rasanya dia familiar!

Dia menatap dokter Minato baik-baik. Rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit tan, nama depan Namikaze. Apakah ini kebetulan ada hubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto yang mengomelinya. Pria berkacamata dari Ibaraki terusik rasa penasarannya.

"Dokter, boleh aku bertanya. Apa kau kebetulan punya hubungan darah dengan seorang dokter muda bernama Namikaze Naruto?"

"Itu putraku Joshima-san," jawab Minato bangga.

* * *

Toyota 86 GT warna merah meluncur mulus dari pengisian bahan bakar. Setelah memberi ucapan terimakasih dia pamit mengundurkan diri. Dengan terpenuhinya bahan bakar maka dia siap untuk bersenang-senang malam ini.

* * *

 **Yeayyyyyyy, akhirnya selesai juga. Saya tahu ini lama, katanya kalau dijemur sudah kering. Saya hanya ucapkan terimakasih. Terimakasih sudah membaca, memberi review, kritik dan saran. Terimakasih.**


End file.
